The Three Uchiha Siblings
by xxKyaroriina-chanxx
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi have a sister. Story starts out when they're young. Sasuke and her both join together to take Itachi down. What will happen when the akatsuki come to fight beside Itachi? Will they avenge the Uchihas?
1. An Uchiha is Born!

Hi, I'm Uchiha, Sumiya

**This is my first story, so please go easy on me. I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

Hi, I'm Uchiha, Sumiya. I have black hair with blue highlights. I also have black eyes and I'm wearing a kimono, which has comes in two pieces. Under my shirt I'm wearing a net armor shirt and under my skirt with no sides, I'm wearing net shorts. I have black boots and also a necklace with the Uchiha emblem on it. Right now, I'm in the forest, training with my brothers. I had cuts on my legs and arms but they weren't serious. I have just finished my training and so did my older brother. We were both watching my other brother. He was trying to jump high in the air and throw kunais at all the target plates that were on the trees, unfortunately he missed, fell and hurt his leg. He winced in pain and clutched the casualty. My brother and I rushed over to his side. My older brother picked up my brother, who had fallen and put him on his back.

"Come, let's go home," said my older brother.

"Daijobu, Itachi-kun," I said.

That's my older brother's name. My other brother, who got hurt, his name is Sasuke. We're twins. We walked into the town to get home.

"Oniisan, I'll walk," said Sasuke.

"Don't push yourself," advised Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun, is your leg broken?," I asked.

"I don't think so, but it hurts," replied Sasuke wincing slightly, "Hey look!," yelled Sasuke pointing to a building.

"Huh?," I wondered looking at where he was pointing at.

"What's wrong?," asked Itachi.

"This is where otosan works, right?," asked Sasuke, "Hai, it's the Konoha military police headquarters," said Itachi.

"I've been wondering about this for awhile, but why is the Uchiha's clan's crest on the Military Police's emblem?," asked Sasuke curiously.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too," I said, "You guys noticed?," asked Itachi softly, "Of course!," we both yelled in unison.

"Simply put, the ones who established the police force were the Uchiha Clan's ancestors and that's why our family emblem is on the symbol…Since long ago, the Uchiha Clan has been responsible for enforcing and protecting the village's public order, the Uchiha crest also serves as a symbol of our clan's pride… Now, the clan has become public order, the only shinobi who can enforce the laws are superior ones," explained Itachi.

"That's cool,"

"Wow, otosan is amazing!," yelled Sasuke.

"Oniisan, are you going to join too?," asked Sasuke.

"If you do, then I bet you'll be the leader in no time!," I said, "Maybe," replied Itachi.

"You should…when I grow up, I'm going to join the police force too, and otosan will come to our entrance ceremony tomorrow, it's the first step towards my dream," said Sasuke. I smiled at my twin's fantasizing.

"Hai…," agreed Itachi.

We made it to the Uchiha residence. There was a man with brown hair and a green vest, leaning on the wall. The man was my otosan, Uchiha Fugaku. He had a cold stern look on his face.

"You're late, what were you doing?," asked otosan.

"Otosan…," started Sasuke.

'I wonder what he's going to say to Itachi? It's probably some boring mission,' I thought.

"I have something to tell you, hurry and come," instructed otosan.

We went inside the house and sat down in a room. I was beside Sasuke, who was beside Itachi. Otosan was sitting right in front of us from a distance. I was looking down at my lap.

"As expected of my child, to come this far in only half a year after becoming a chuunin," said otosan.

Otosan stared at Itachi, which made Sasuke and I lower our heads in sadness. My otosan seems to only talk to Itachi, which makes Sasuke and I, feel neglected. He doesn't seem to care about what happens to us.

"For tomorrow's special mission, I've decided to come along," said otosan.

'Tomorrow?,' thought Sasuke.

'But our ceremony is tomorrow!,' I thought as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"If you succeed on this mission, your enlistment on ANBU will be official," said otosan.

"You understand that, right?," asked otosan.

"There's no need to worry about it, more importantly…" started Itachi.

Itachi stared at us. I knew that otosan would reject coming to our ceremony so I didn't mention it.

"Um…otosan… tomorrow's our …," Sasuke started to say. My head jerked up hoping that otosan will hear what Sasuke has to say.

"Tomorrow's mission is not only important to you but for the Uchiha clan as well," Otosan interrupted, talking to Itachi again.

Sasuke and I looked down in disappointment. Itachi stared at us then at otosan.

"Looks like I'm dropping tomorrow's mission then," said Itachi.

I looked up at Itachi, shocked that he had just said that angering otosan. He just kept smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Have you lost your mind?!… You know how important tomorrow is!," yelled otosan angrily.

"Tomorrow, I'll be attending Sumiya and Sasuke's entrance ceremony at the academy," said Itachi boldly.

"It's required for a relative to attend the ceremony…otosan, you've received the notice, right?," asked Itachi.

Otosan suddenly stood up. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed yet he maintained his composure.

"I understand, I'll go to the academy," he said.

We walked out of the room with otosan and oniisan in the front. Sasuke stared at oniisan as I stared at otosan. Then Itachi turned around and faced us.

"Keep that left leg iced," Itachi said looking at Sasuke. Then he turned his attention on me, "And you, don't hurt him," said Itachi jokingly as he turned the other way. I faked a smile.

'Oniisan…you're so far away…,' thought Sasuke.

I waved my hand in front of Sasuke's face. He snapped back to reality, quickly and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Oniisan, are you okay?," I asked concerned.

"Hai, onesan," replied Sasuke.

"Daijobu then, let's get ready for the ceremony. Remember that otosan will be there. Think positive Sasu-kun, we may finally prove ourselves to otosan that we can be great shinobi even greater than oniisan," I said.

"Yeah..," he said, 'We will be greater than oniisan so that otosan can finally recognize us. He'll no longer ignore us and see only Itachi. Hopefully Sasu-kun and I can be great ninja like oniisan. That's all we want,' I thought before walking up to my room.

**Well that's the beginning; I hope that you like it. I want to give thanks to KTA and chibihachi for helping and inspiring me so arigato. If case none of you know the Japanese words I made this to help you.**

**Onesan- sister**

**Oniisan- brother**

Otosan- father Daijobu- alright

**Hai- yes**


	2. Trapped in your shadow, oniisan

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well. I also wanted to say that Sumiya is younger than Sasuke but I forgot to put it, gomen. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

Recap:

" _Oniisan, are you okay?," I asked._

" _Hai, onesan," replied Sasuke._

"_Daijobu then, let's get ready for the ceremony," I said._

" _Yeah..," he said._

We went to the academy. The students were all lined up in front of the 3rd hokage. I was so happy that I wanted to scream my heart out but I contained my happiness inside Sasuke was next to me.

"Everyone, congratulations on your entrance. From here on, please work your hard as you pursue the shinobi way," said the 3rd hokage.

I turned to look at Sasuke, he seemed angry. He was staring at someone behind us. I turned around and saw my otosan.

"I wish for you all to contribute greatly to Konoha," the 3rd hokage continued.

After the ceremony, a ninja approached us. The ninja was kind of fat and chubby. He and my otosan were talking. I got bored, and ignored them.

"I remember when Itachi-san first entered, as expected from siblings!," said the ninja as he looked at Sasuke and I. We both blushed.

"Arigato for taking care of them all," said otosan.

"No, no, not at all!, there hasn't been such a genius since then,"

" Your flattery is a little overboard"

"No, no, no, no!, we're expecting great things from you guys too!," exclaimed the ninja. Sasuke and I both got really angry. I clenched my fists. Otosan turned to look at us.

" Become excellent shinobi like your oniisan," he said.

"Hai," we both said in unison.

After the ceremony, Sasuke and I both went to the classroom. We sat in the second row of seats, closest to the front, in the middle section of seats. Everyone else in the class was talking.

'These people talk too much,' I thought.

I shut my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. Two kids behind us were talking about us.

" Oi…those two kids are Uchihas, right," said one kid.

"Yeah," the other kid agreed.

"Then they're probably awesome," said the kid.

"Yeah, probably,"

I couldn't take it anymore. I got so mad that I stood up, turned around, and slammed my hand on their table.

" Shut up, you're giving me a headache and that goes for the rest of you as well," I yelled as I pointed to everyone in the room.

Then I left them. Sasuke got up as well and followed me. Everyone in the room stayed quiet. I went up the steps, calmly until…

"It's finally break time, I'm still not used to this place…it's troublesome," said a boy with a ponytail. **(A/N: obviously it's Shikamaru)**

The boy rested his head on his palm. The chubby boy**(A/N: obviously it's Chouji)** next to him offered him some chips.

"Shikamaru-san, you want some?," he asked.

"All your breaks have to become snack breaks," he answered.

Angrily, I ran up to their row and pounded on their table. Steam was coming out of my head.

"What did I just say?!," I yelled.

"Oi, you want some," said the chubby one.

He offered me chips, so I calmed down and nodded. I put my hand in the bag and took out a chip. I ate it and smiled.

"Arigato, you're very nice," I said

I noticed the boy blush. I waved goodbye and left with Sasuke. As soon as I got home, I searched for my okasan. I found her in the kitchen. Her name is Uchiha Mikoto. She was facing the sink so I couldn't see her face.

"Do we have anything to eat, okasan?," I asked.

" Hai, rice balls," said Mikoto.

"May I have some?," I asked, again.

" Of course!," she said.

She turned around revealing that she has black hair with blue highlights. She was wearing a black hair with a red-violet colored skirt and a light brown colored apron over her clothes. She placed a plate filled with rice balls on the table. I sat down in front of the table. As soon as I sat down, I ate the rice balls. Then I looked around.

'Where's Sasuke?,' I thought.

I quickly finished and thanked my okasan for the food, and then I left the kitchen and searched for Sasuke. I found him in the hallway, near my room; he was listening to otosan and Itachi's conversation in the other room. I decided to eavesdrop as well.

" As expected of my child, ANBU has accepted you… I knew in my heart I could count on you," we heard.

I sank into depression, immediately I didn't feel like talking so I walked to my room. I changed into my nightgown, quickly, and lay on my bed; then I fell asleep.

The next day, I ate breakfast and went to the forest to train, I found Sasuke there. He was trying to do the same move that hurt his leg. He failed again and fell on the floor.

'This isn't any good like this,' thought Sasuke.

I heard two kunai clashing together so I turned around. I saw Itachi doing the same move, except he accomplished it. I turned my attention back to Sasuke. I ran over to him and helped him up.

"You shouldn't do this, oniisan, you'll hurt yourself again," I said, caringly.

" Daijobu, onesan," he said.

Sasuke wasn't going to train anymore, today, so we decided to go home. As we walked through the town, I noticed that Sasuke had cuts on his cheeks. Other than that, I also noticed that people around us were talking about us. I looked at a group of girls.

" Oi, look, those are Itachi-kun's siblings," said one girl.

"They'll never be as good as their oniisan," said another.

I got really angry but contained my anger inside of me. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran; ran away from all their insults.

"Onesan?," questioned Sasuke, startled.

I stopped running when we were in front of the entrance to the Uchiha residence. I let go of Sasuke's hand and looked at him.

"Gomen, oniisan," I apologized.

"It's okay," said Sasuke.

We went inside the house and saw our okasan, there. She walked up to us and kneed down in front of us. She was smiling as usual.

"Geez, you need to rest on your day off from the academy," she said.

She wrapped Sasuke's arm and leg with bandages. I smiled as I saw Sasuke wince in pain. I felt like saying "serves you right for training after you hurt your leg" at him but I didn't say it, I just stood there. I giggled.

' She's enjoying this isn't she?,' thought Sasuke.

"There's no need to overdo it," said Mikoto.

"Oniisan…he graduated from the academy in only a year," said Sasuke as I stared at him.

"The times have changed since then, and he is special," she replied.

'Special?,' I thought.

'As expected of my child,' I remembered my otosan's words.

Then I got up and went to the kitchen, I saw Itachi there, sitting on the floor. He was eating a rice ball. He stood up and patted my head, passed me, and laughed.

"Was that the last rice ball?," I asked.

"Maybe," replied Itachi.

" How'd you get here before Sasuke-kun and I?," I asked.

"Forgive me, Sumiya-chan but I must go somewhere, sayonara," he said.

"Sayonara, Itachi-kun," I replied, and watched him leave.

I left the kitchen after he left and went into my room. I felt tired so I changed into my nightgown and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Wow, this chappy is longer than my first. I'll update on the weekends but if I miss a weekend then I'm sorry. Thanks again to KTA and Chibihachi and also number1animefan for the reviews guys, you rule!** **If case none of you know the Japanese words I made this to help you.**

**Oi-hey**

**Okasan- mother**

**Gomen- sorry**

**Sayonara- bye**

**Sumiya: oi! (Pops out of nowhere)**

**Stf4er: why are you here!, go back where you came from!**

**Sumiya: I came from your imagination though**

**Stf4er: (points to a table filled with rice balls)**

**Sumiya: (runs toward the table and starts eating)**

**Itachi: I wasn't really in this chappy much**

**Stf4er: don't worry Itachi; you'll get your chance!**

**Itachi: hm…**

**Chouji: yes! I was in this chappy!**

**Shikamaru: don't be so loud; I'm trying to watch the clouds**

**Stf4er: but we're inside**

**Shikamaru: if you didn't notice the ceiling has clouds painted on it**

**Stf4er: it does? Oh well, that's it for today, sayonara!! **


	3. A secret mission?

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

_Recap_

" _How'd you get here before Sasuke-kun and I?," I asked._

"_Forgive me, Sumiya-chan but I must go somewhere, sayonara," he said._

"_Sayonara, Itachi-kun," I replied, and watched him leave. _

_I left the kitchen after he left and went into my room. I felt tired so I changed into my nightgown and slowly drifted off to sleep._

Sasuke and I were at the academy. I was nervous because today we were to get our report cards. I looked at Sasuke, who was right next to me. He was smiling.

"Well, then, I will hand out your report cards for the first term," said our sensei.

Sasuke received his first. He read it, quickly. I also noticed that he was smiling; that made me smile too. Then my sensei handed me my report card. I received and read it, eagerly. It said that I was one out of two people, who had the highest marks in the class. I closed it and placed it in front of me.

"Daijobu!!," I yelled.

Everyone looked at me, noticing my sudden outburst. I smiled, nervously at all the eyes staring at me.

"G-gomen," I apologized.

"Did you do well, onesan?," asked Sasuke.

"Of course!, how about you?," I replied.

"I'm one out of the two students, who got the highest marks in the class," he said.

"Well I was the other student!," I proclaimed.

After class, Sasuke and I raced home, with me in the lead. I smiled at my great agility.

"Sasuke-kun, you'll never win!," I yelled.

"Yeah, watch this!," said Sasuke.

He jumped and proceeded to land in front of me. My eyes widened as I saw him land perfectly. He started running, and I ran after him. We finally made it to our residence. Sasuke made it there before me.

"No fair, oniisan," I complained.

"Hurry up, onesan…let's give the cards to otosan," suggested Sasuke.

"Hai!," I agreed.

We ran inside and found no one so I grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to the family room. Otosan was there, sitting on the floor. I swiped Sasuke's report card away from him and handed otosan the cards. Sasuke and I backed away from him and sat down; he read it. I looked up at otosan and hoped that he would congratulate us on our excellent grades. Otosan looked up at us.

"Keep this up and become excellent successful just like your oniisan," he instructed.

Otosan stood up and left us there. I wanted to so close to tears. I looked at Sasuke, he seemed sad and disappointed just like me. I hugged him. He also seemed confused.

'Otosan…I wanted you to say, "as expected of my children" to us,' we both thought in unison.

Later that night, I woke up. I heard voices, so I got out of bed. I brushed my hair out of my face. I went out of my room to find the source of the noise. I heard people talking in the family room so I opened the door, slightly to the room. Inside I saw Itachi and okasan and otosan. I quietly ran to Sasuke's room. I opened his door and found him sleeping on his bed. I jumped on his bed, repeatedly. He opened one eye.

"W-what are you doing?," he asked, curiously.

"Come on, Itachi-kun is talking to our parents," I said.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. I led him to the family room. I opened the door, slightly again to hear the conversation.

"You don't understand your position!," yelled otosan.

"I have a mission tomorrow," said Itachi.

'A mission?,' I thought.

"What mission?!," demanded otosan.

"That I can't tell you…it's a secret mission," replied Itachi.

" Itachi…you're the link that connects us to the village…you do understand that, right?," said otosan.

"Yeah…" said Itachi.

"Make a good impression and come to the meeting tomorrow," instructed otosan.

Itachi closed his eyes and looked at the door that Sasuke and I were behind of.

'Crud, he spotted us,' I thought.

"Sumi-chan, Sasuke-kun… got to the bathroom and quickly go back to sleep" said Itachi.

I was on top of Sasuke so when he opened the door, I fell on him.

"H-hai oniisan," said Sasuke.

I got off of Sasuke and helped him up. Otosan stood up which made it clear to everyone around him that he was angry.

"What are you doing up this late at night?, hurry up and go to sleep!" said otosan.

"Hai," we both said in unison.

I told Sasuke "oyasuminasai" and then I walked back into my room. I laid down on my bed and went back to sleep. The next day, I woke up and changed. I grabbed my report card off of my desk and left my room. I saw Sasuke and Itachi; they were sitting outside of the family room. I walked up to them.

"Ohayo oniisans," I said.

"Ohayo onesan," said Sasuke and Itachi in unison.

I sat down next to Sasuke. Itachi looked at me as he placed Sasuke's report card down. He made the " can I see that?" look, it was very obvious. I handed him my report card. He took it and read it, and then he closed it and gave it back to me. I took it and placed it on the floor. Itachi looked up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by, slowly.

"You both did well," said Itachi.

We all stayed silent for at least a minute. I didn't know what to say after hearing about that secret mission last night.

"So…um," I started.

"Otosan always talks about you," interrupted Sasuke.

"Am I that bad?," asked Itachi.

" Whatever, daijobu, shinobi are hated by others, so it's no surprise," said Itachi.

"Tha-that way…," started Sasuke.

"It's not that we hate you, oniisan it's just that…," I said.

"It's just as he said…in truth, I…about our oniisan…," said Sasuke.

Itachi looked at the floor. I stared at him while Sasuke stared at the floor as well.

"Power causes you to become arrogant…in the beginning, you only aim for what you dream of…it's just that we're all unique siblings," said Itachi.

Itachi looked down at us and smiled. I showed no emotion at all. I noticed that Sasuke was frowning. I felt confused and jealous at the same time.

"I'm the barrier you must overcome, so we will continue to exist together," said Itachi.

"Even if you hate me…that's what being a big oniisan is," said Itachi.

Then I heard a door slam open. I was startled so I hugged Sasuke. I was terrified at the sudden noise. Sasuke patted my back in comfort.

"Is Itachi-san here?!," yelled someone.

"We need to speak with you…come out!,"

"What's going on?," I asked.

"Stay here," instructed Itachi.

I nodded. As soon as Itachi left, Sasuke got up.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you…" I said.

"Let's go," said Sasuke.

"Demo…," I said.

He didn't listen to me. Sasuke just left so I decided to follow.

**Well that's it; I can't update this Sunday because of my cousin's party. Gomen if you wanted to know what happens next, you'll find out next time. If case none of you know the Japanese words I made this to help you.**

**Ohayo- good morning**

**Demo- but**

**Sumiya: daijobu!!1**

**Itachi: will I be in the next chapter?**

**Stf4er: of course, you will, the next chappy is mostly about you**

**Sumiya: will I be in it**

**Stf4er: duh!, you're the main character!**

**Sasuke: hm…. I guess since Stf4er is busy fighting with my onesan, I'll end this chappy for today so sayonara**

**Itachi: I'm trying to sleep so be quiet**

**Stf4er: sleep somewhere else!, gosh, you people are impossible**

**Stf4er: SAYONARA!!!!!**


	4. Itachi's strange behavior

I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

"Is Itachi-san here?!," yelled someone.

"_We need to speak with you…come out!," _

"_What's going on?," I asked._

"_Stay here," instructed Itachi. _

_I nodded. As soon as Itachi left, Sasuke got up. _

"_Sasuke-kun, what are you…" I said. _

"_Let's go," said Sasuke._

"_Demo…," I said._

_He didn't listen to me. Sasuke just left so I decided to follow._

We followed Itachi who was at the front door. We hid in the back so we weren't noticed. I saw a man, who had a brown hair, and a blue shirt. Next to him was a man who also had brown hair but wearing a dark blue shirt. The last one had spiky gray hair with a gray shirt. I felt scared, why were they here and what do they want with Itachi? I looked at Sasuke but he looked confused as well. I hugged myself silently hoping they would leave soon.

"What is it, with everyone here…," said Itachi.

"Two were absent from last nights meeting," said the man with the blue shirt, who is Uchiha Inabi.

'He didn't go? Why wouldn't he go?,' I thought.

'Just as I thought, he really didn't go to the meeting otosan mentioned,' thought Sasuke.

"Ever since you joined ANBU, you have had several missions. I understand that," said Inabi.

"Your otosan has told us that too, he watches out for you demo…," said Inabi.

"We don't plan to give you any special treatment," said the man with gray hair who is Uchiha Yashiro.

"I understand, I'll be more careful, now please leave," said Itachi.

"You're right…demo before that, there's something else we want to ask you," said Yashiro.

'What more do they want with oniisan? I just want them to leave us alone,' I thought.

"It's about the suicidal drowning in the Nakano River last night, that of Uchiha Shisui-san," said Yashiro.

'Suicide? Shisui? That's big brother's friend. I don't understand,' I thought.

"The other one who was absent, last night was Shisui-san…honestly it was believed that you thought of Shisui-san like an older oniisan," said Inabi.

"Is that so?, I have not seen him at all recently, it's unfortunate," said Itachi.

"So we, the police force decided to investigate this more thoroughly," said Inabi.

'Investigate?," questioned Itachi.

Itachi stared intensely at Inabi. Then Yashiro reached into his pocket and took out a note. He handed it to Itachi.

"This is Shisui-san's suicide note…we identified the handwriting, there's no doubt that it really is his writing," said Yashiro.

"If it wasn't a murder, what are you investigating?," asked Itachi.

"If one can use the sharingan, then it would be easy to copy any handwriting," answered Inabi.

I widened my eyes as I saw Itachi receive the note from Yashiro, 'It's not like Itachi would do anything like that. Big brother would know nothing of this,'

"He was one of the most skilled of the Uchiha and was feared as 'Shisui of the Mirage' he was a man who would take on any mission for the clan," said Yashiro.

"It's hard to think that he would do this kind of thing and kill himself," said the brunette who hadn't spoken at all. His name is Uchiha Tekka.

"You shouldn't judge others by their preconceptions," said Itachi.

"For now, we'll leave that note with you, take that to ANBU and request that they investigate as well," said Yashiro.

"I understood," said Itachi.

They turned to leave. Then Yashiro faced Inabi. I felt relieved as I saw them walking away. Their presence here makes me feel uneasy.

"I hope there'll be other clues," said Yashiro, "We have different ways than ANBU, too…if you try to hide anything, we'll know right away," said Inabi loud enough for Itachi to hear.

"How about being more direct?!," yelled Itachi. My head jerked up, 'Oniisan never raises his voice,'

The three Uchihas faced Itachi. Inabi and Itachi turned their sharingan on.

"You're suspicious of me, right?," asked Itachi.

"Yeah, that's right, damned brat!," yelled Inabi.

"Listen up, Itachi!…if you try to betray the clan, you won't get off easy!," yelled Yashiro.

Itachi was angered by their suspicion so he charged at all three of them. They all fell back and hit the ground.

"Just as I said earlier, you shouldn't judge others by their appearances and your preconceptions…you thought that I would be patient," said Itachi.

Sasuke and I came out of the house. We stared at the site before us.

"The clan…the clan…all of you, without measuring your own capacity…had no idea of mine and now, you lie here, defeated," said Itachi.

'This side of my oniisan…is something I've never seen before,' thought Sasuke.

'What is oniisan doing? Why is he talking like that?,' I thought.

"Shisui-san…had been watching over you recently, just half a year after you joining ANBU, your actions and words became strange…what in the world are you thinking?," said Yashiro.

"You focus on your group and you focus on your clan, these kinds of things should be done away with, as it restrains us and our capabilities," said Itachi.

"Also, things we have not seen yet and things that we do not know yet…it is foolish to fear them," he continued.

"Stop it, Itachi!," yelled someone.

I turned to the side. I got angry as I saw his face and only one word escaped my lips as I saw him.

"Otosan…," I said, softly.

"What in the world are you saying?, Itachi, you've been a bit strange, lately," said Fugaku, 'Strange? I haven't noticed anything different in Itachi,' I thought.

"There's nothing strange…I'm carrying out my duty, that's all," answered Itachi.

"Then why didn't you come last night?," asked Fugaku.

"To reach the height…," said Itachi.

"What are you talking about?!," yelled Fugaku angrily.

Itachi took out a kunai and threw it at the Uchiha emblem that was painted on the wall. I widened my eyes in fear.

"My capacity…I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan," said Itachi, 'Lost all hope?,'

'Since long ago, the Uchiha Clan has been responsible for enforcing and protecting the village's public order, the Uchiha crest also serves as a symbol of our clan's pride,' I thought of Itachi's words.

Then I snapped back into reality. I looked at all the Uchihas in front of me.

"You forget what is most important to you because you're not letting go a lesser thing, the clan," started Itachi.

"There is no room for change if rules and regulations, expectations and wishes, prevent it from happening," said Itachi.

Fugaku helped Yashiro up. Inabi and Tekka both stood on opposite sides of Fugaku.

"Such arrogance," said otosan.

"Enough, if you keep spouting such nonsense, we'll have when you arrested!,"

'This is what happens when you are skilled, power causes you to become isolated and arrogant,' I thought of my oniisan's words, they ringed endlessly in my head.

'In the beginning, you only aim for what you dream of?' I thought.

'Why oniisan?,' thought Sasuke.

"Well, what are you going to do, we can't allow this anymore!," yelled Inabi.

"Captain! Please issue the order for an arrest!," begged Yashiro.

"Oniisan!," yelled Sasuke.

"Enough stop!," he yelled again.

"Please, oniisan, no more!," I yelled.

Itachi widened his eyes as he heard our outbursts. They had drawn him back to reality. He bent down in front of otosan and the others.

"The one who killed Shisui-san wasn't me…for all I have said, I am most sorry, please forgive my rudeness," said Itachi.

"Recently, he's been worked to death by ANBU and is tired," said Fugaku.

"Captain!!," yelled Yashiro.

"ANBU is a unit under the direct control of Hokage-sama. Even we, the police force, can't arrest someone without a warrant," said otosan.

"Also, about Itachi, I will take responsibility of watching over him, please!," continued otosan.

Fugaku walked inside the house. He ignored Sasuke and I standing there as he passed us. I stared at Itachi then I noticed that his eye changed, and the black dots, that form when you activate the sharingan, formed into the shape of a shuriken with three edges.

'What was that, that's strange?,' thought Sasuke.

'His eyes…they're different, ' I thought.

Then Yashiro, Inabi and Tekka left Itachi on the floor. I ran up to him. I felt sorry for him.

"Oniisan, come on…let's go inside," I said generously.

He nodded so I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. Sasuke followed behind us. I brought Itachi to his room.

"You should go to sleep, oniisan. You seem tired," I said caringly.

"Hai," he said soullessly.

Itachi opened the door and entered. I turned around and saw that Sasuke wasn't there. I went to my room and thought about today's events, 'What was up with Itachi's eyes? They were red with black dots. Is Sasuke confused about this as much as I am? Why would Shisui commit suicide? And why do they sense that Itachi was the one who killed him? Hopefully answers to all my questions will come soon,' I thought before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

That was pretty long wasn't it? I'm really tired, such a drag. Thanks for the reviews. 


	5. Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu?

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

_Recap_

"_You should go to sleep, oniisan, you seem tired," I said._

"_Hai," he said._

_Itachi opened the door and entered. I turned around and saw that Sasuke wasn't there. I went to my room and thought about today's events as I slowly drifted off to sleep._

The next day, it was a nice, calm day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping silently . I was in Sasuke's room, on the floor, waiting for him to wake up. It was like eight in the morning. I desperately wanted to talk to Sasuke about yesterday. I walked quietly over to Sasuke's bed. I poked his cheek in hopes that he would wake up. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

'What was that?, oniisan's eyes…,' thought Sasuke.

'What in the world is so interesting about the ceiling?,' I thought as I stared at him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, oniisan," I said.

"Huh?, oh,…ohayo gozaimasu, onesan," he said.

"I was w-wondering did you s-see oniisan's eyes change y-yesterday?," I asked.

"Hai, I did, it wasn't just any sharingan," said Sasuke as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"It was really strange," I said.

"Also, did you notice that it's been really awkward between otosan and oniisan," said Sasuke as he stood up.

"Daijobu!, then this could be our chance to shine in otosan's eyes!," I exclaimed.

"Hai, demo first could you please leave so I could change?," asked Sasuke.

"Hai," I said as I smiled sheepishly.

I turned around and stepped out of the room. I leaned on the wall beside the door. I got bored so I looked at my feet. Then I stared at the ceiling. Then Sasuke came out of the room.

"First, we'll find otosan," I said.

"Daijobu," he said.

"Oi, that's my line!," I said as I pointed at myself.

We went to the family room, no sign of otosan there so we went outside in the back. I was happy and excited, today I will prove myself to otosan that I am as good as any Uchiha in the clan. I saw otosan and Itachi, they walked right past each other, without a word. I realized that something had changed. They were ignoring each other. Otosan stood in front of Sasuke and I as Itachi left.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, otosan," we both said in unison.

"Yeah, ohayo gozaimasu," said otosan.

"Sasuke, Sumiya, how has the academy been lately?," asked otosan.

"The classes are boring because we're number one," answered Sasuke.

Well otosan, it's annoying cause we're learning stuff that is so easy," I said.

Then we went to the forest with otosan, there was a huge lake in the middle with a small bridge. I wondered why otosan brought us here. He usually ignores us, as if we are a nuisance or a burden in his life. Otosan walked up to the edge of the bridge and did handseals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!," he yelled.

Chakra came out of his mouth as a huge fireball appeared in front of him. I stared in amazement and awe. Then it disappeared after a few seconds. Otosan then turned around and faced us with his usual unmotivated stare.

"That was so cool!," I yelled.

"Amazing!," yelled Sasuke.

"This is a basic Uchiha ninjutsu, these are the seals I taught you both before," said otosan.

"Daijobu, what do we do?," I asked.

"You bring chakra from your mouth to your chest and hold it, then right after that, you blow it out, try it," explained otosan.

"Hai, I'll go first," I said.

I walked up to the edge of the bridge as otosan backed away. I concentrated on the jutsu as I did the seals. I brought the chakra from my mouth to my chest and held it, then right after that, I blow it out. I successfully made the fireball, it was huge and then it vanished. I looked ahead and saw that some trees were on fire so I gave an embarrassed grin, stating that I might have overdid it.

"You have done well, as expected of my child ," said otosan.

"Arigato, otosan so since I'm done I'm just going to go stop the trees from burning any more," I said as I ran towards the trees.

As soon as I miraculously stopped the fire, I noticed Sasuke walking up to the edge of the bridge. I looked at him and hoped that he would accomplish the jutsu.

'Otosan taught us this jutsu himself, he has finally taken notice of us, I have to live up to his expectations, even I…,' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke did the handseals and blew out the chakra. Instead of a great fireball came a small fireball. I sweat-dropped as I saw it vanish.

"Just as I thought, you aren't like Itachi," said otosan as I ran up to them.

Sasuke sank into depression as I arrived. I felt sorry for him. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps it's still too early for you," said otosan as he left us there.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I'll help you," I said.

"Arigato, Sumi-chan," he said.

I showed him the jutsu. I told him to concentrate only on transferring the chakra from the mouth to the chest and hold it. Then I told him to try again. He did the handseals.

'The Uchiha clan sees one as an adult when they can use the katon technique, the Uchiha emblem is the fan which controls the fire,' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke failed again but kept trying no matter what. I encouraged him. I told him to never give up, I felt like a cheerleader. Then it started to get dark.

"Sasuke-kun, we'll practice more tomorrow, right now you need some rest," I said caringly.

He nodded then we walked back home. Sasuke went to his room once we arrived. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed.

'Maybe I used to much chakra,' I thought.

The next day, I woke up and immediately changed into my regular clothes. I ran into Sasuke's room without knocking. I looked around and saw no one. I grew angry as I realized that he left me. I angrily ran out of the house and ran toward the forest.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you?!," I yelled.

Then I noticed that I couldn't see, a pair hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?," asked the person.

"Sasuke-kun," I answered.

He then removed his hands as I turned around. I folded my arms against my chest.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!," I asked.

" Well, I tried to demo you're a heavy sleeper. I poked you with a stick for about twenty times and yelled 'wake up' in your ear," he said.

Then the sky got dark and it started to rain. Rain poured down in small quantities, it was the type of rain where the water droplets were extremely small. The droplets pounded rooftops and streets, creating soft sounds of thudding. Sasuke walked over to the edge of the bridge and performed the seals.

'Today I will…,' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke failed again so I showed him how to do it again. The rest of that morning was full of practice. We had cuts on our cheeks when we arrived home. Okasan spotted us as we entered the house. She walked up to us. We stopped walking and faced her. She knelt down in front of us and spread a gooey liquid on our cheeks.

"What is this?," asked Sasuke.

"It feels gross," I said.

"Ah, don't move," said okasan.

She took out bandages and placed them on our cheeks gently.

"There all done," she said.

"Arigato, okasan," I said.

"Okasan?," asked Sasuke.

"Hai?," she asked.

"Ie, nothing," he said.

"Daijobu," she said.

Then I went into the kitchen. I heard my stomach growl. On the table was a bowl filled with rice balls. I immediately sat down and ate uncontrollably. Then I went into my room and changed into my nightgown and then fell asleep.

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, arigato you guys. I'm sleepy; I'm going to go stare at the stars before I go to sleep. Sumiya or Sasuke end the chappy for me.**

**Sumi: I'll end it for today**

**Sasuke: no, I want to!**

**Sumi: you'll do that next time**

**Sasuke: I'm older**

**Sumi: so what**

**Sasuke: that gives me privileges **

**Sumi: yeah, yeah**

**Shika: stop being troublesome, please review for the story. I' m going to go sleep on the couch**


	6. Father's Warning and Mangekyou sharingan

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

Recap 

"_Hai?," she asked._

"_Ie, nothing," he said._

"_Daijobu," she said._

_Then I went into the kitchen. I heard my stomach growl. On the table was a bowl filled with rice balls. I immediately sat down and ate uncontrollably. Then I went into my room and changed into my nightgown and then fell asleep. _

The next day, I woke up tiredly and changed. I walked around the house. Then I heard footsteps, I turned in the region of the noise and saw Sasuke, running up to otosan. I noticed that Sasuke had cuts on his cheeks.

"Otosan!, once more!," pleaded Sasuke as he panted.

"Please go out there with me once more," said Sasuke.

"It's still too early for you even if I taught you for a week," replied Sasuke.

"That's not it…I completed the jutsu so I want you to watch," said Sasuke.

'He practiced without me?,' I thought.

They both went to the forest, followed from behind. They didn't notice that I was there. Sasuke walked up to the edge of the bridge. I sat on a tree branch to get a better view. I stared at Sasuke as I curiously wondered if he had accomplished the jutsu. Sasuke took a deep breath and then did hand seals. A huge fireball appeared in front of them as Sasuke released the chakra from his mouth. I was amazed at the site. Otosan seemed astonished by what Sasuke had just showed him. Then it vanished into thin air as Sasuke turned to face otosan. Otosan closed his eyes and started walking away. Sasuke sank into depression as he stared at otosan's back.

"As expected of my child, you have done well, from now on you can proudly wear the family crest on your back," said otosan.

"You must continue to improve and rise to great heights," continued otosan.

"Hai," said Sasuke as he smiled.

"In addition…Sumiya come here," he said.

'How did he know that I was…,' I thought.

"Coming otosan!," I yelled as I jumped off the branch and ran over to them.

"I'll say one more thing to you both, don't follow your oniisan's path," said otosan.

Otosan walked away from us after saying that statement. I turned to look at Sasuke, who looked as confused as I was about that statement. I had so many questions to ask otosan but I kept them to myself.

"Oniisan, we ought to go home, it's going to rain soon," I said as I pointed at the sky.

Sasuke didn't answer instead he looked at the floor so I grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way home. When we got home, we went to the kitchen and sat down. Okasan placed plates filled with all kinds of food. I started eating while Sasuke just looked at the food sadly.

"Okasan…," he said softly.

Okasan turned around and looked at Sasuke. I looked at him as well curiously of what he was about to say.

"What does otosan really think of us?," he asked unhappily.

"What's this all of a sudden?," asked okasan.

"Some time ago, otosan said 'as expected of my child', he used to say that only to oniisan…so I was really happy," said Sasuke.

"Oh, isn't that good?," she asked.

"Demo lately otosan and oniisan haven't been getting along and I thought…onesan and I are we just replacements for oniisan?," he asked miserably.

"Your oniisan is your oniisan and you both are you, otosan is always worried about you guys," she replied with a sigh.

"In that case, why is it always oniisan?!," yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," I said gently.

"Otosan, as the representative of the Uchiha clan has to protect the whole clan," said okasan.

"What?," I asked.

"What do you mean?," asked Sasuke intriguingly.

"It's just that Itachi is bigger than you and he's older which means that responsibility will fall to him," answered okasan.

"Your otosan has to oversee that task so that's why he's always focused on Itachi," she said.

She walked over to us and knelt beside the table. Okasan put a finger on her cheek and smiled cheerfully at us.

"Demo between the three of us…when he's with me, he only talks about you guys," she said as she giggled.

I felt a slight pink blush come across my cheeks. Okasan got up and laughed again. I felt better after talking with okasan. I looked at Sasuke, who was blushing as well. His faced seemed to brighten up as well.

"That's why he acts awkwardly and always seems so angry," she said.

I stood up and walked to my room. I changed into my nightgown swiftly. I fell on my bed; I didn't bother to pull the covers on me. I smiled into my pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Sasuke and I went to the forest for target practice. I set the target plates on the trees rapidly. Then I jumped down to Sasuke's level.

"Oniisan, you go first," I said kindly.

"Daijobu," he said as he nodded.

He stepped up, took out kunai and jumped high in the air swiftly. I couldn't see what he did because the sun was in my eyes. After a few seconds and kunai clashing, I saw Sasuke land on his feet then fall on the floor clumsily. I ran over to his side and helped him up. Then he sat down on the floor. Then I walked up and took out kunai. I jumped high in the air, flipped and placed the kunai between my fingers. I threw them all, then took out more kunai and directed at the kunai that were already thrown so that they would be deflected and hit the target plates. Then I flipped again and landed on my feet. I looked around to check if I missed any. I missed at least two or three. After hours of throwing kunai, we walked home. Sasuke, as soon as we got home, went straight into his room. I followed him cause I was bored. Sasuke laid down on his bed as I sat down on the floor.

"Oniisan has been acting strange, did you notice, Sasuke-kun?," I asked intriguingly.

"Hai, he doesn't say 'forgive me' or 'another time' anymore and he doesn't flick my forehead much now," replied Sasuke.

"Remember when Inabi-san, Yashiro-san and Tekka-san came?," I asked again.

"Hai, he was saying 'the clan, all of you, without measuring your own capabilities, had no idea of mine, and now you lie here defeated'," mimicked Sasuke.

"Then he said 'my capability, 'I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan'," I said.

"Since that day…he doesn't act seem like our oniisan," said Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke-kun let's go see if oniisan is the same," I said as I stood up and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

We went around the house, searching for Itachi. I checked every room then I went to the front door. Itachi was sitting on the floor. He was putting his headband on.

"Oniisan!," I yelled as I hugged him.

Then I backed away from him, I nudged Sasuke's shoulder to signal him to say something. He looked at me bewildered.

"Oniisan, today after school, can you teach us shuriken techniques?," asked Sasuke.

"I am busy, you can ask otosan to teach you guys," replied Itachi.

"Demo…you are better at shuriken techniques…even we know that," said Sasuke.

"Please oniisan," I pleaded.

"You always treat us like a burden," said Sasuke.

Itachi turned around and sighed us to come closer, using his hand. I went first then Sasuke followed. Itachi raised both his hands. I looked at him then I realized what he was going to do. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead as he patted my head with his other hand.

"Forgive me, Sumi-chan, Sasuke-kun…next time," said Itachi.

I looked at my hair, which was ruined so I fixed it. Sasuke looked at the red mark on his forehead.

"I don't have time to play with you," said Itachi as he got up.

"You always say 'forgive me, Sumi-chan, Sasuke-kun' then flick my forehead and pat Sumiya-chan's head…after that you say 'next time' demo it never comes," whined Sasuke.

Itachi looked at the floor then he opened the door and left. Sasuke covered one of his eyes and smiled in relief as I sighed. I hugged Sasuke from behind and giggled.

"Well, oniisan is still the same, Sasuke-kun," I said.

'Thank goodness, oniisan is still the same,' thought Sasuke.

"Daijobu, our work here is done," I proclaimed.

"Let's go get something to eat, Sumi-chan," suggested Sasuke.

I let go of Sasuke and went to the kitchen. Okasan and otosan were there. Otosan was drinking tea while okasan was washing the dishes.

'I should ask otosan about Itachi's eye, the sharingan," I thought.

"otosan, are there different kinds of sharingan?," asked Sasuke.

'Ie, I was about to ask that!,' I thought again.

"What?, you're already interested in the sharingan?, demo it's too early for you yet," said otosan.

"Demo, we deserve to know," I said.

"It's completely different from katon no jutsu," said otosan.

"Demo, someday we'll will be able to, we're your children after all," said Sasuke.

"It's true that there is a higher level of sharingan, a type of dojutsu…mangekyou sharingan," said otosan.

'Mangekyou sharingan?,' thought Sasuke.

'Kaleidoscope?,' I thought confusedly.

"In Uchiha's long history, only a few people have been able to perform this legendary dojutsu and it is said that it can only be acquired after fulfilling some special requirements," he said.

"Special?," I thought out loud.

"otosan, why doesn't oniisan care about us?," asked Sasuke.

"He's a little different, he's the kind of person who doesn't like to interact with other people," replied otosan.

"Who knows, even I, his otosan, cannot read him, he is…," said otosan.

'It seems as though otosan wants to be close to oniisan, demo oniisan doesn't feel the same way,' thought Sasuke.

'So that's why he pays more attention to oniisan,' I thought.

"Here you go, Sumiya, Sasuke, your lunch," said okasan.

Okasan handed each of us a box wrapped in a green cloth. I took mine and smiled at okasan.

"Have fun at shuriken practice, I'll see you when you get home!," she said.

"It's not practice, it's training," said Sasuke.

"To become ninjas, daijobu!!," I yelled excitedly.

I went to my room and took out a backpack from the closet. I put my lunch in there and went to Sasuke's room. He was getting a backpack as well, and putting his lunch in there. Then we both ran outside and headed in the direction of the academy.

"Kokochiyoi!, so there is another sharingan!," I yelled.

"Do you want the mangekyou?," asked Sasuke.

"Not sure demo I can't wait to use the sharingan!," I said.

"Me too," agreed Sasuke.

"Hurry Sasuke-kun or we'll be late!," I yelled.

After a few minutes, we made it to the academy. We quickly sat down. Later in class, Sasuke began reading a book. I got bored so I read with him.

'Oniisan graduated from the academy at the top of the class at the age of seven then at age eight, he was able to use the sharingan and then at ten, he graduated to chuunin,' I thought.

After that the class went outside for shuriken practice. We had to throw shuriken at logs. We all lined up in front of the logs.

'I need to be as good as oniisan,' I thought as I threw a shuriken.

'Demo, I have the same Uchiha blood flowing in me…I will not lose to oniisan,' we both thought.

'I will be able to use the sharingan and then possibly use the mangekyou,' I thought.

**Wow, that's longer than any I wrote. Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm going to go watch more Naruto episodes on Youtube. Sumiya end the chappy.**

**Sumi: daijobu!**

**Sasuke: why can't I end it?**

**Sumi: clearly she favors me more than you**

**Sumi: anyway the next chappy will be better it's the…**

**(Sasuke covers her mouth)**

**Sasuke: you'll have to read to find out, plz review, sayonara! **


	7. The Uchiha Massacre

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

-------------------------------------------

Recap

After that the class went outside for shuriken practice. We had to throw shuriken at logs. We all lined up in front of the logs.

'I need to be as good as oniisan,' I thought as I threw a shuriken.

'Demo, I have the same Uchiha blood flowing in me…I will not lose to oniisan,' we both thought.

'I will be able to use the sharingan and then possibly use the mangekyou,' I thought.

-------------------------------------------

Then after school, I decided to train by myself. I asked Sasuke if it was alright. He was okay with it as long as I don't stay out too late. I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the forest when I arrived I was sitting on a branch; I looked at the sky. I jumped off of the branch and threw shuriken at trees to perfect my aim. After hours of training, I realized that it was dark so I picked my weapons up. Once I got them all, I ran into the town to get home. I looked around and noticed that it was really quiet. Then I sensed a presence so I stopped walking and turned around. I saw no one so I got scared so I ran again. Once I saw my house, I ran in, entered my room and locked the door. I sat on the floor and hugged my knees.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!," yelled someone.

"Okasan?," I said.

I unlocked then opened my door a little to peak outside. I heard footsteps and then I saw a figure. I quickly closed my door, locked it again and hid under my bed.

'Okasan, otosan,' I thought.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!," yelled someone.

'Who was that?,' I thought.

I got out from under my bed and sat down on my bed. I looked out my window. There were two bodies lying dead on the floor. Blood was spattered on the ground. I opened the window and got out. Kunai and shuriken were everywhere. I looked at my ojisan and obasan, on the floor, dead.

"What is this?," asked someone.

I looked up to see who it was. I saw Sasuke standing in front of the bodies. He seemed as confused as I was. Tears appearing in my eyes, I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my face. Memories still echoing in my mind of my ojisan and obasan, no matter how hard I tried to stop them. I ran into his arms and buried my head into is chest. I cried on his shirt bitterly.

"Sasuke-kun!, someone is in our house!," I yelled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. He brought me into his room and left me there. I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees.

"Oniisan!!," yelled Sasuke.

I got up and ran out of the room to find Sasuke. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran faster.

"Otosan!, okasan!," yelled Sasuke again.

I ran to the direction of where the yell was coming from. Then I stopped in front of the doors of where the yell came from. I gathered up all my courage, opened the doors and ran in. When I ran in I saw two bodies on the floor, covered in blood. Sasuke was in front of me; beside the bodies was a man. I couldn't clearly see his face until he turned his head. When I realized who it was tears appeared out of the corners of my eyes.

"Oniisan!, otosan and okasan are…," said Sasuke.

"Why?!, how?!, who did this to-!," continued Sasuke.

I looked at Itachi with hatred. Then I sensed something being thrown at Sasuke and I. I immediately pushed Sasuke to the side as I saw shuriken being thrown. One shuriken hit Sasuke's shoulder while the other hit me in my arm. It cut some of my flesh. It was lodged deep within my skin. I winced at my casualty. Sasuke placed his right hand over his injury.

"Oniisan, why?," I asked.

"Oniisan, what are…," started Sasuke.

"What are you doing oniisan?," I demanded.

"Foolish siblings of mine," said Itachi as he closed his eyes then opened them completely

"Mangekyou sharingan!," yelled Itachi.

My body froze instantly. We were all transported outside. The sky turned orange, as time seemed to stop all round us. Shuriken were thrown at Sasuke and I. I fell back from the force.

"Aaaahhhhhh!," yelled Sasuke as he held his head.

Then I felt pain in my brain. I held my head and closed my eyes tightly. I tried to stand up but I fell again. Then I stood up slowly and charged at Itachi but I fell in front of him. I clung onto his leg tightly. Itachi kicked me off of him. I fell back from the force and landed on the floor.

"Oniisan, please stop…I don't want to see this!," yelled Sasuke.

"Damn you, oniisan," I said silently.

"Stop it!, oniisan don't show me this!, why did you…?!," yelled Sasuke.

Then we were back in our own. I felt so much pain in my head that I couldn't get up. I just lay down on the floor helpless. Sasuke fell on the floor. I stared at Sasuke as he fell. He was drooling. I didn't feel scared anymore, I wanted revenge on Itachi. I wanted to kill him for killing everyone. Sasuke still seemed scared though.

"Why did you?," asked Sasuke.

"To measure my capacity," replied Itachi.

"Measure…your capacity…," said Sasuke.

"That's it, you killed everyone for that alone…," continued Sasuke.

"It was necessary," said Itachi.

"How was it damn necessary!?," I yelled.

Sasuke got up and charged at Itachi. He was filled with rage and hatred.

"Don't mess with us!," yelled Sasuke.

Itachi punched Sasuke in the stomach as he charged. Sasuke fell back from the force and started to cry.

'I'm scared,' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and ran outside cowardly. I stared at him as he left.

'This isn't like Sasuke-kun,' I thought.

"Are you going to kill me, oniisan?," I asked.

"…," He said nothing.

He disappeared I front of my eyes. Realization drew into me as I realized that he was after Sasuke. I got up and left in search for Sasuke. As I exited the house, I saw Sasuke running so I went after him.

"Don't kill me!," yelled Sasuke as he ran.

The Itachi appeared in front of us.

"This must be a lie, this isn't how my oniisan is because…," said Sasuke.

"I played the role of the older oniisan you wanted…to test your capacity," said Itachi.

"You tested us?," I asked.

"The one who will test my capacity…one of you has that potential…you thought of me as unpleasant and hated me, you both have always wanted to surpass me…that's why I'm going to let you both live for my sake," said Itachi.

"Oniisan…," I said softly.

"You are also capable of activating the mangekyou sharingan demo there is a requirement for that…your closest friend, you must kill him or her," continued Itachi.

"No way!," yelled Sasuke in shock.

"Like I have," said Itachi.

Then I remembered about Shisui. I realized that Itachi killed him.

"That?, oniisan, you…then you to Shisui-san," said Sasuke.

"You killed him to get power!," I yelled angrily.

"That's right and because of that, I was able to obtain these eyes," said Itachi.

"Oniisan, you're crazy," I said.

"At the main temple of the Nakano River under the seventh tatami mat on the right side…is the clan's secret meeting place there, you'll find the history of the Uchiha Clan's dojutsu… and for what purpose it exits. The secret is there," said Itachi.

'The real…secret?,' thought Sasuke and I.

"If you both can activate it, the number of people, including me, who can use the mangekyou sharingan will be four. If that happens, there is a reason to let you both live demo at the moment…you aren't even worth killing," said Itachi.

Itachi turned to leave, which startled both Sasuke and I.

"My foolish little siblings," said Itachi.

"If you want kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life…run away, run away and cling to life and then someday, when you have the same eyes I do, come after me," continued Itachi.

Itachi stared at us intently before deactivating his sharingan. I suddenly felt my eyelids get heavy. Sasuke fell on the floor as I slowly ran up to Itachi.

"Oniisan, I'm confused…," I said as my voice trailed off and then I fainted.

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I was on a bed. I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital. I pushed the covers off of me. Then I felt a jolt of pain in my arm. Realization drew back into me as I remembered that a shuriken hit me. I looked at my arm; white bandages were wrapped around it. I left the room and went to search for Sasuke. On my way, I found two nurses talking.

"Hai, it's true…they're the only ones who were rescued," said one nurse.

"Demo they had an older oniisan, didn't they?," asked the other nurse.

"To think that noble clan..," said the nurse.

I ran out of the hospital after hearing the nurses. I felt horrible inside. I went to the Uchiha residence; the entrance was covered with yellow tape. It said 'do not enter'. I went under the tape and entered. I saw Sasuke there, his back facing me. I wlked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke-kun," I said.

"Sumiya-chan?," said Sasuke.

"Are they really gone?," I asked.

"Hai, Sumi-chan," replied Sasuke.

"Ojisan and obasan, they would always welcome us and ask 'what did you come to buy today?' demo that's not going to happen anymore," said Sasuke miserably.

It started to hard rain. I looked up at the sky as hard drops of rain touch my skin. I smiled weakly as Sasuke turned to look at me.

"Obasan would ask if we were going to school," I said.

"Let's go inside before we get a cold," suggested Sasuke.

We walked into the house and removed our wet shoes. I was soaking wet so I ran to the bathroom to get a towel. I grabbed the towel and dried my hair. I came out of the bathroom and went to search for Sasuke. He was in the family room when I found him.

"This is where okasan put those bandages on us," said Sasuke gloomily.

"Yeah, it is," I said unhappily.

I stood there, remembering the fact that we are the only people in our clan. Then we both heard a thud in kitchen. We both ran to the kitchen and saw a cat on the window ledge. It got scared and jumped out. I looked at the room and remembered the conversation that Sasuke and I had with okasan.

-----**Flashback**------------------------------------------

"In that case, why is it always oniisan?!," yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," I said gently.

"Your oniisan is your oniisan and you both are you, otosan is always worried about you guys," she replied with a sigh.

-----**End of Flashback**------------------------------------------

We entered the room where our parent's bodies were yesterday. I looked around and noticed that the bodies were gone. There were chalk markings forming my parent's bodies. Yesterday is a day that I will never forget, the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke fell down on his knees and cried. Blood was on the floor so I went to the closet and pulled out many mats and placed them over the blood and chalk. Then after I finished I collapsed on the floor and hugged my knees. I cried bitterly.

'otosan, okasan, ojisan, obasan,' I thought.

We stayed like that the whole night and eventually ended up sleeping on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**well that's it anyway plz review! Itachi end the chappy.**

**Tatami-floor covering made of straw**

**Obasan- aunt**

**Ojisan-uncle**

**Sasuke: demo I wanted to end the chappy, it was my dream**

**Stf4er: well sasuke as much as it pains me to say this demo dreams die!!**

**Sumi: don't be mean to sasuke!**

**Itachi: will you people shut up, you're all getting on my nerves so anyway review and sayonara I guess**

**Sumi: sayonara(hugs itachi)**

**Itachi: will you leave me in peace!!, get away from me**

**Stf4er: get away from itachi, sumiya or I'll take you out of the story!**

**Silence………………..**

**Stf4er: sayonara! Daijobu!**


	8. Sasuke's strange attitude?

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for****anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya 

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap _

We entered the room where our parent's bodies were yesterday. I looked around and noticed that the bodies were gone. There were chalk markings forming my parent's bodies. Yesterday is a day that I will never forget, the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke fell down on his knees and cried. Blood was on the floor so I went to the closet and pulled out many mats and placed them over the blood and chalk. Then after I finished I collapsed on the floor and hugged my knees. I cried bitterly.

'_Otosan, okasan, ojisan, obasan,' I thought._

_We stayed like that the whole night and eventually ended up sleeping on the floor._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day, Sasuke decided that we should go to the Nakano Shrine. We followed Itachi's directions. We removed the seventh tatami mat on the right. We walked down the stairs. It was dark down, there were two torches lit up. There was a huge stone and a sign with words written on it. I noticed Sasuke step forward. He read the sign.

"I see…so that's what it means…," said Sasuke.

I was about to read it but Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me out of the shrine. We went to the town; we were heading toward the academy. Then I realized that we had class today. We went inside and sat down. I noticed the same chubby boy, that offered me chips, was sitting in front of Sasuke and I. He was sitting next to a boy with a ponytail.

"Oi, you're that guy who gave me chips!," I yelled.

"Hai, that's me," he said while turning around.

"What's your name?," I asked.

"I'm Chouji, you?," he said.

"Well, I'm Sumiya and this is my oniisan, Sasuke-kun," I said as I pointed to Sasuke,

"This is Shikamaru-san," said Chouji while pointing to the boy next to him.

"Oi!," I yelled happily.

"Yakkai girl," said Shikamaru.

"So what're you doing?," I asked as I ignored the other boy's comment.

"Nothing, anyway you guys want to go to the candy store after school?," asked Chouji.

"I can't…you can go because your okasan is nice demo if my okasan finds out that I stopped at the candy store before I came home, it will become yakkai," answered Shikamaru as he looked at the ceiling.

"I'll go with you, Chouji-kun," I said.

"Daijobu," said Chouji.

"Want to go Sasuke-kun?," I asked.

"Ie, you go ahead," replied Sasuke.

After our sensei left, we were finally free. I yawned as soon as our sensei left.

"Did you hear?, everyone in the Uchiha clan was killed," said a boy behind me.

"Yeah, my otosan was saying that," said another boy.

"They're the only survivors," said the boy.

I got angry but instead of attacking them I ignored them. I didn't care, it's not like I can go back in time and stop Itachi from killing my parents. Then Sasuke gave me some money to buy some candy. Sasuke told me that he was going to go to the bridge. I told him after going with Chouji to the store that I would go meet him there. Sasuke left first then Chouji asked me if I wanted to go with him to walk Shikamaru home. I obviously agreed. We left the academy and headed toward Shikamaru's house. On the way, Chouji and Shikamaru told me about themselves so that we could know each other better. Shikamaru is lazy and always says 'yakkai' and likes to stare at the clouds. Chouji loves to eat and that's mostly it. Then we arrived to Shikamaru's house, he waved goodbye and entered the house. Then we went in the direction of the candy store. When we entered the store, there was a man with brown chocolate hair there. I bought a bag of candy while Chouji bought like three bags.

"You sure that you're going to finish, Chouji-kun?," I asked as I sweatdropped.

"Hai, Sumiya-chan," he replied we exited the store.

"Sayonara Chouji-kun, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I waved at him.

He waved back as he left. Then I turned the other way and went on the way to the bridge, where Sasuke was. When I got there, Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the bridge. I stayed back and tried to hear whatever he was saying.

"I wonder what kind of conversations otosan had with okasan," whispered Sasuke.

Then he picked up a rock and threw it into the water. I looked at him confusedly.

'If you want to kill me, despise me and hate me…,' thought Sasuke.

"Oniisan…," whispered Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and jumped into the water. I quickly ran over to the edge of the bridge. I placed the bag down and dove into the water.

'In order to kill you, no matter how dark the future is, I will push through it…no matter what happens, I will obtain power…from mow on, I am an avenger!' thought Sasuke.

I swam to where Sasuke was. I tapped his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and saw me. He seemed different than before. I pointed up, indicating to get out of the water. He nodded and we both swam up. I gasped for air as soon as my head was out of the water. Sasuke and I both swam to land. I got out of the water and tried to dry myself. Sasuke just stood in front of me staring at the floor. Then instead of seeing Sasuke I saw Itachi.

"W-why'd you do that?," I asked curiously.

"Sumi-chan, we have to avenge our clan, we must kill oniisan," replied Sasuke.

'Kill?,'

"Ita…uh… I mean Sasuke-kun, what happened to you?!"

"Nothing oniisan, now let's go home,"

I nodded, picked my bag up and grabbed his hand. We walked home. As soon as we got home, I offered Sasuke some candy. He just walked away from me without saying a word. I sadly walked to my room. I lazily sat down on the floor and ate my candy slowly. Then I got up, placed my bag on the bed and left the room. I went to Sasuke's room and opened the door. When I got there, Sasuke was sitting on the floor, looking at the ceiling. I tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?," he said.

"Oniisan, I'm hungry," I said.

"Daijobu," said Sasuke as he got up.

He grabbed a wallet that was on his desk and led me out of the house. We went into town searching for a place to eat. Then I remembered that Chouji knows all the places to eat in. then realization drew into me, I didn't know where he lived.

'Shikamaru could know!,' I thought.

"Oi, oniisan…Shikamaru-kun could know a place to eat in!," I said.

"Do you know where he lives?," asked Sasuke.

"Hai, I went to his house with Chouji-kun,"

I led Sasuke to Shikamaru's house. I knocked on the door. Inside I heard screaming.

"Shikamaru, get the door!!!," yelled a woman.

"Yeah, yeah…yakkai," replied Shikamaru.

The door opened and revealed a surprised Shikamaru. I smiled sweetly.

"Oi Shikamaru-kun," I said.

"Oi Sumiya-chan, what are you doing here?," he asked.

"I was wondering, do you know where there's a place to eat at?," I asked.

"Ie…," replied Shikamaru.

Then a girl appeared behind Shikamaru. She had brown eyes just like Shikamaru. She had black hair with brown highlights. She was wearing a green kimono and net shorts under. She also had green boots. She stared intensely at me.

"Who are they, oniisan?," she asked.

"Mizuchi-chan, this is Sumiya-chan and Sasuke-san," replied Shikamaru.

"Why are you here, Sumiya-chan, Sasuke-kun?," asked Mizuchi while looking at us.

"Can you guys please show us a place to eat in?," I asked.

"Medokuse, Mizu-chan you show them," commanded Shikamaru.

"Ie, you're coming too oniisan," said Mizuchi.

"Medokuse, ie," said Shikamaru.

"Fine go back to sleep!," yelled Mizuchi.

"Oyasuminasai," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru went back into the house, pushed Mizuchi out and closed the door. Mizuchi banged on the door. Then she turned around and faced us.

"I'll help you find a place to eat in!," yelled Mizuchi.

"Arigato,"

We started walking through the town, searching for a place to eat in. I noticed the blue circles on Mizuchi's kimono.

"Oi, Mizuchi-chan, why are there circles on your kimono?," I asked.

"They're the Nara clan's symbol," replied Mizuchi.

Then Mizuchi stared at our backs, noticing the fan on our shirts.

"You guys are Uchihas?,"

"Hai,"

"Do you guys go to the academy?," asked Mizuchi.

"Hai, do you go?," I asked.

"Hai," she answered.

"How come we never see you," I said.

"Well that's probably because I'm late or I'm sick," replied Mizuchi while scratching the back of her head.

"Oi, we can go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand," said Mizuchi.

"Ramen?," questioned Sasuke with a confused look.

We walked to the stand. It was a small stand with at least five stools there. Mizuchi suddenly grabbed my hand as well as Sasuke's and dragged us there. We sat down on the stools and waited for someone to come.

"What kind of ramen do they have Mizuchi-chan?," I asked.

"Any kind just order the regular and call me Mizu-chan," said Mizuchi sweetly.

"Daijobu," I said.

Then an old man and a girl with brown hair came out. Mizuchi ordered for Sasuke and herself as well as I. As soon as our bowls of ramen were placed, I picked my chopsticks, broke them apart and started eating. Sasuke ate faster than me. Mizuchi stared at us as if we were crazy.

"Geez, yakkai people, you act as if you haven't eaten in days!," exclaimed Mizuchi.

I immediately stopped eating. I looked at the floor as I heard Mizuchi's question. Sasuke stopped eating as well.

"Well we haven't eaten for a while," I replied.

"Why not?," asked Mizuchi innocently.

"It's b-because…," I started.

"The Uchiha clan massacre, we're the only survivors, our parents are even gone so no one can cook for us and we can't cook," interrupted Sasuke.

After we finished, Sasuke paid the man and then we left. Sasuke told me that he was going to head home. He left me with Mizuchi. I thought of Itachi as I stared at Sasuke's back. Then I decided to walk Mizuchi home. Mizuchi brought me into her house and introduced me to her okasan. She had a red-violet dress with a light brown apron over her clothes. She also had brown hair.

"Hello Mrs. Nara," I said politely.

"Hello," she said.

"Okasan this is my friend, Sumiya-chan," said Mizuchi.

"Can she please stay okasan?," begged Mizuchi.

"Sure," said Mrs. Nara.

"Arigato okasan," said Mizuchi.

"Arigato Mrs. Nara," I said.

Mizuchi grabbed my hand and led me into her room. She closed the door. I looked around and saw a bed, television and a desk. Then I looked under Mizuchi's bed and saw something move. I looked at Mizuchi. She looked at me confusedly.

"There's something under your bed Mizu-chan," I said.

Mizuchi put her hand under her bed, grabbed whatever was under there and pulled. Shikamaru was thrown into the wall face forward and fell on the floor. He was rubbing his forehead.

"Shikamaru-kun!," I yelled surprised.

"Not something demo someone," said Mizuchi with a smirk.

" Why are you here oniisan?," demanded Mizuchi.

"If you were here earlier then you would know," replied Shikamaru.

"Anyway why'd you drag Sumiya-chan here?," asked Shikamaru as he looked at me.

"I want to know her better," replied Mizuchi as she turned to look at me.

"So tell me about your personality Sumi-chan," said Mizuchi.

"Well, I…uh…I'm kind and rarely angry also I like making new friends," I said.

"Yakkai," said Shikamaru.

"Why are you still here oniisan?," asked Mizuchi.

"Because she's in my class and Chouji's friend so eventually I'll be forced to know her by so many yakkai people including yourself," replied Shikamaru.

"It's getting late so Shikamaru-kun and I will walk you home, Sumi-chan," said Mizuchi.

"Arigato gozaimasu," I said.

We walked out of the Nara household and headed toward the Uchiha residence. After a few minutes, we finally got there. Shikamaru and Mizuchi were shocked with the yellow tape.

"This is where you live?," asked Shikamaru with a confused look.

"Yeah…it is," replied a voice behind us.

I quickly turned around and saw Sasuke. He stood there with no expression written on his face. He reminded me of Itachi a little. I turned around and faced Shikamaru and Mizuchi again.

"Arigato for walking me home Mizu-chan, Shikamaru-kun," I said.

"No problem, see you tomorrow Sumi-chan, Sasuke-kun!," said Mizuchi as she waved.

As soon as they were far away from hearing distance, I faced Sasuke again. Sasuke kept the same unemotional face.

"What's wrong oniisan?," I asked.

"Nothing," replied Sasuke.

"Ever since after the massacre, you've been acting strange," I said.

"…," He didn't reply.

I stared at Sasuke's face. He looked away and stared at the floor. He's different, he's seems more like Itachi. Then I realized that the massacre and Itachi are things that I'll never forget. Memories still echoed in my mind of my oniisan, no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

"Sasuke-kun, nothing ever stops all these thoughts from the massacre and the pain attached to them, we have to forget them and get on with our lives," I said.

"I know, Sumiya-chan," he said.

"Let's go inside, oniisan," I said.

I walked inside while Sasuke followed from behind. I went into my room and changed into my nightgown. I jumped on my bed and laid down.

'Sasuke-kun what happened to you?,' I thought.

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Well, that's it for this chappy, anyway plz give reviews. See ya, daijobu!******


	9. Enter Yamata Lily, Ino, and Sakura!

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya 

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Recap 

"_Sasuke-kun, nothing ever stops all these thoughts from the massacre and the pain attached to them, we have to forget them and get on with our lives," I said. _

"_I know, Sumiya-chan," he said._

"_Let's go inside, oniisan," I said._

_I walked inside while Sasuke followed from behind. I went into my room and changed into my nightgown. I jumped on my bed and laid down._

'Sasuke-kun what happened to you?,' I thought.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day, I woke up and searched for Sasuke throughout the house. When I didn't find him I realized that he left without me. I angrily ran to the academy. I opened the door, ran into the classroom and saw Sasuke there. Shikamaru was sleeping while Chouji poked him with a chip and surprisingly Mizuchi was there staring at a fly. I tiredly sat down next to Sasuke and sighed. Mizuchi immediately turned around and waved at me.

"Oi Sumi-chan!," Mizuchi said sweetly.

"Oi Mizu-chan!," I said happily.

"Medokuse oi Sumiya-chan," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oi Sumiya-chan," Chouji said joyfully.

Since our sensei wasn't here yet, we could do anything we wanted to do. Shikamaru finally told us why he hid under Mizuchi's bed yesterday. Turns out that his otosan did something that made his okasan angry. Shikamaru said that when his okasan gets angry, she'd attack anything in her way.

"Really?," I asked curiously.

"Hai," said Shikamaru.

"You're such a coward oniisan," said Mizuchi.

"Yakkai onesan," said Shikamaru.

"Anyway, what…," started Chouji.

Then our sensei ran into the classroom. He seemed tired.

"Gomen, I'm late!," he said.

"Let's go outside for shuriken practice," he suggested.

We all got up from our seats and followed our sensei outside. We went to the back of the academy. Our sensei instructed us to throw shuriken at the fence. After several hours of throwing shuriken, I collapsed on the floor. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Mizuchi, Shikamaru and Chouji all collapsed beside me. Sasuke, who was next to me, still kept on throwing shuriken.

"So hungry," complained Chouji.

"Medokuse," said the Nara siblings in unison.

"Okay students, you may rest now," said our sensei.

"Finally!," yelled the Nara siblings in happiness.

They both fell asleep on the ground. Chouji took out a bag of chips and started eating. I laid down on the ground and watched the clouds go by. As I looked at them, I wondered about my life. Itachi, his lust for power, the massacre, and the Mangekyou sharigan.

'Why'd Itachi do that?,' I thought.

I stared at Sasuke and thought of Itachi. I quickly shook the thought of Itachi out of my head. I didn't want to remember him.

"I think that'll be it for today, class is over," said our sensei.

I got up and shook Mizuchi gently. She opened her eyes lazily and yawned. Then Mizuchi crawled over to Shikamaru and shook him violently.

"Y-yak-kai on-es-an…," Shikamaru said as he tried to release Mizuchi's grip on him.

"Stop sleeping," yelled Mizuchi as she threw him to the side.

"Yeah, yeah," said Shikamaru as he got up.

I helped Chouji up and as soon as he got up he started eating chips again. I smiled as I looked at my friends. I looked around and saw that Sasuke left me; I frowned.

"Oi, we can walk through the town," Mizuchi suggested.

"Hai and on the way we can meet new people," I said as I got up.

"Do I have a say in this?," asked Shikamaru.

"Noooooo!," Mizuchi and I yelled.

We left the academy and entered the town. Shikamaru complained on the way, Chouji continued on eating chips and Mizuchi waved at everyone in town. Then I noticed a red haired girl sitting on the floor in dark alley. She was hugging her knees, I quickly ran over to her. The rest followed behind me. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. I noticed that her clothes were torn and ripped.

"What's wrong?," I asked.

"If you want to live then get away from me," she said.

"What?," I replied.

Then I noticed veins, coming from her back and her fingers, charged right at me. Mizuchi grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What's going on?," asked Mizuchi.

"I warned you if you come near me then my veins will attack you. They will lodge themselves into your skin and suck all the blood out of you then you'll be nothing demo a corpse," she said.

"Who are you?," asked Chouji.

"I'm Yamata Lily," she said as she stood up.

"Why are you here?," I asked.

"Everyone hates me so I had to hide somewhere," said Lily.

"Why do they hate you?," asked Shikamaru.

"Because my veins have killed many people," answered Lily.

"Don't you have any parents?," I asked.

"No, I killed them," said Lily.

"Why?," asked Mizuchi.

"It wasn't me, it w-was my veins, they attacked my parents," she said as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"So, wanna be friends?," I asked.

"Hai, demo who are you?," asked Lily as she wiped her tears.

"I'm Uchiha Sumiya and this is Nara Mizuchi,"

"This is my oniisan, Nara Shikamaru and his friend, Akimichi Chouji," said Mizuchi.

We turned around to leave. Mizuchi told her to follow us. She followed us from behind and stayed a few feet behind because she didn't want to kill us. We walked to the park and sat down on the grass. I turned to face Lily, who sat down as well.

"So tell us about yourself," I said.

"I have no home ever since both my itoko came andkicked me out of the house," she said.

"Why'd they kick you out?," asked Chouji.

"They think that I killed my parents on purpose," replied Lily.

"Why are your veins like that?," asked Shikamaru.

"Well, I don't remember much demo I remember that my parents were fighting these ninjas who attacked us. One of the named Kakuzu, whose body is stitched together by strange tendrils or veins in which he can use to rip out the hearts of his opponents and then insert into his own body, attacked me. He lodge one of his veins into me and then my otosan attacked Kakuzu, knocking him over so I was free demo he left a sample of his blood in me so my veins were able to do the same as his own," replied Lily.

"Who's Kakuzu?," asked Mizuchi.

"I don't know, he just told me his name," answered Lily.

"So you can't stop your veins from coming out?," asked Chouji.

"I'm not sure," said Lily as she shook her head.

"How bout some armor and gloves!," I suggested.

"I guess that could work," said Lily.

"Then let's go to the store!!," I yelled.

We went to the store to buy the armor and gloves. I went up to the storekeeper and asked for armor and gloves. I pointed to Lily, signifying that it was for her. The storekeeper nodded and went to the back room in the store. Then he came out and handed Lily a shirt made out of armor and a pair of gloves. I paid for the armor and gloves then we left. Lily put the shirt over her torn shirt. Lily then put the black gloves on. Then I went over to her, grabbed her hand and shut my eyes tightly. Then I opened them, realizing that the veins never attacked me. Lily jumped in happiness.

"It worked!!!," yelled Lily.

"Daijobu so now we have to find a place for you to live in," said Chouji.

"Oniisan, this is our time to think!," yelled Mizuchi as she shook Shikamaru uncontrollably, who was sleeping.

"H-h-aa-iii," muttered Shikamaru as he tried to free himself from Mizuchi's grip on him. Then Mizuchi released him.

"Lily-chan, can just live with Sumiya-chan," said Mizuchi and Shikamaru in unison.

"Me?," I questioned.

"Hai, since you only live with your oniisan," said Mizuchi.

"Daijobu!, cool," I said.

"You sure, Sumiya-chan?," asked Lily.

"Of course, that'll be awesome!," I said.

"Anyway how old are you, Lily-chan?," asked Shikamaru.

"I'm six," she replied.

"That means that I'm older than you!," exclaimed Mizuchi.

"Lily-chan is the same age as me," I said.

"Daijobu then we should be heading back home, it's getting late," said Shikamaru.

"So sayonara, Sumi-chan, Lily-chan!," yelled Mizuchi as she waved at us.

Lily and I waved back. Shikamaru surprisingly waved back as well. Chouji waved back as soon as he finished his bag of chips. Then we headed toward the Uchiha residence. I took down the yellow tape so Lily could pass. Then Lily fell on the floor as I threw the tape on the floor. I ran back, slid on the floor and caught her head before it hit the ground. I noticed that she fainted.

"Sasuke-kun!!," I yelled.

Then I heard thumps inside the house and someone fall. Then I heard footsteps and saw Sasuke running up to me.

"Sasuke-kun, she fainted, can you help me bring her into the house?," I asked.

He nodded and carried Lily, bridal style. He brought her into my room, since it was close. He placed her on the bed gently. Then he faced me. I looked at him and saw Itachi so I looked away.

"Who is she?," asked Sasuke.

"She's Yamata Lily, my new friend," I said as I looked at the floor.

"Why'd you bring her here?," asked Sasuke again.

"She has no home so I thought that she could stay here," I answered.

"Daijobu, she could stay as long as none of you create chaos in this house," joked Sasuke.

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu oniisan," I said.

"anyway, do you know why she fainted?," asked Sasuke curiously.

"ie, it could be that she's hungry, she's poor," I said sadly.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, Sumi-chan," said Sasuke as he left my room.

I nodded then I looked at Lily. I took out a sleeping bag from my closet and laid it down on the floor. I went to the bathroom to change into my nightgown. As soon as I finished, I laid down on the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up and changed quickly. Then I shook Lily gently. She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at me confusedly.

"H-huh?," she said.

"C'mon, we're going to get your stuff so you could live here," I said.

"Daijobu," said Lily.

I grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. Then she led me to her house. When we got to her house, Lily stood behind me, as I was about to knock on the door. As soon as I knocked the door, a girl and a boy stood in the doorway. The girl had black hair, black eyes, and a red-violet shirt and a violet skirt. She was also wearing a necklace with a yin crest dangling from the bottom. The boy had silver hair, gray eyes, a white shirt and blue pants. He also had a chain with a yang crest dangling from the bottom.

"Who are you?!," asked the girl rudely.

"I'm Uchiha Sumi…," I started.

"Lily!, what are you doing here?, we kicked you out!," interrupted the girl.

"I'm here for my stuff, itoko," said Lily.

"Whatever," said the boy.

"Just get it fast and get out!," said the girl.

The girl and the boy stepped aside to let us in. Lily nodded and grabbed my hand. She led me inside and into a room. She took out a suitcase and packed clothes in it. I helped her pack her clothes. After a few minutes of packing stuff, I was carrying a suitcase while Lily was carrying a suitcase and a backpack; she was also holding a stuffed bunny. Then we left the house and headed toward mine. When we made it to the Uchiha residence I led Lily to a room that my family never used. She started unpacking immediately.

"So Lily-chan, who was that girl and boy?,"

"They're my itoko, Ankoku and Taiyou,"

"I'll leave you alone so you could finish,"

"Daijobu, um…arigato Sumiya-chan for the room,"

"It's okay anyway I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said as I turned to leave.

I exited my house. The sun was shining brightly demo hardly anyone was outside. I ran to the park. When I got there, I sat down on the soft grass. I smiled as I saw the flowers. Then I heard footsteps; I quickly turned around to see who was there. I saw a girl with blonde hair and a blue clip in her hair. She was staring at me confusedly.

"Oi, who are you?,"

"I'm Uchiha Sumiya, who are you?,"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino,"

"So you're related to Sasuke-kun," Ino said dreamingly.

"Ino-chan guess who I like?!," yelled someone.

I turned to my side and saw a pink haired girl with a ribbon in her hair. She seemed happy. She waved at Ino and smiled shyly at me.

"It's probably Sasuke-kun," said a girl with purple hair who came and stood next to Ino.

"Huh?, how'd you know?," asked the pink haired girl.

"Everyone likes Sasuke-kun," said the purple haired girl.

"That means we're rivals then," said Ino as she and the purple haired girl walked past the pink haired girl.

As soon as they were out of sight the girl collapsed on the floor, crying. I got up and walked over to her. I bent down beside her.

"It's okay,"

"Demo she was my only friend,"

"I'll be your friend then,"

"Arigato," Sakura said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and patted her back in comfort. Then she backed away from me.

"Gomen for wetting your shirt with my tears," said Sakura as she wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan,"

"Who are you anyway?,"

"I'm Uchiha Sumiya,"

"I-I'm Haruno S-Sakura,"

"D-do you g-go to the a-academy?," she asked as she removed some strands of hair from her face.

"Hai, do you?," I asked.

"H-hai,"

"Cool then I'll see you later!," I said as I stood up.

I waved goodbye to her and left.I ran toward the Uchiha residence.

'Sakura-chan seems nice demo Ino-chan. Why does everyone like Sasuke-kun?,' I thought.

'Why is it when I look at Sasuke-kun I think of Itachi?,' I thought as I entered my house.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well that's it and plz if you don't like this fic then plz don't review. Thanks for the reviews though, I appreciate it. Oh yeah and Sumiya is almost identical to Sasuke that they look like exact twins but they're not. Sorry for not writing that in the fic, I'm so sorry. **

**Itoko- cousin **


	10. Five Years Later

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for****anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap _

"_I'm Uchiha Sumiya," _

"_I-I'm Haruno S-Sakura,"_

"_D-do you g-go to the a-academy?," she asked as she removed some strands of hair from her face._

"_Hai, do you?," I asked._

"_H-hai,"_

"_Cool then I'll see you later!," I said as I stood up._

_I waved goodbye to her and left. I ran toward the Uchiha residence._

'_Sakura-chan seems nice demo Ino-chan. Why does everyone like Sasuke-kun?,' I thought. _

'_Why is it when I look at Sasuke-kun I think of Itachi?,' I thought as I entered my house._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Then I heard my stomach growling. I smiled sheepishly in embarrassment. I went into Sasuke's room. He was sleeping on the floor. He was mumbling words in his sleep so I bent down and sat beside him.

"Mmm, I will avenge my clan Itachi by killing you, hmm," mumbled Sasuke.

"He still wants to kill oniisan," I whispered.

I got up and kicked him gently, he didn't wake up. Then I saw Itachi instead of Sasuke. My hate for Itachi quickly took over me so I kicked his stomach hard. He instantly woke up and held his stomach. Then I realized that I hit Sasuke.

"Are you trying to kill me?!!," yelled Sasuke.

"Gomenasai, now come we need to eat or we'll die of starvation," I said.

"Daijobu, go get Yamata-san," he said.

"You don't trust her, do you oniisan?," I asked.

"She first must trust me to gain my trust in return," replied Sasuke.

"You can trust her demo call her Lily-chan," I said as I exited his room and entered Lily's.

I opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor. I grabbed her hand and noticed that she was still wearing the gloves.

"Let's go get something to eat, Lily-chan," I said.

She nodded then we walked out of her room and entered Sasuke's. We went through the town searching for a place to eat.

"WE NEED FOOD!!!!," I yelled.

Thankfully, a man heard my cry. He came out of his store and walked up to us. He had brown hair and a black hat. I looked at him awkwardly.

"Oi, you're the survivors of the Uchiha massacre, do you need help?," said the man.

"Hai, we need a place to eat in," replied Sasuke.

"Then come in my restaurant, I'll give you food for free,"

"Really, arigato gozaimasu!," I said.

He led us inside the restaurant and told us to sit down at a table. We obeyed him and sat down.

"I'll be right back," he said as he left.

Then Lily turned to face Sasuke. She seemed shy.

"Um…arigato gozaimasu Sasuke-san for uh… letting me stay at your house,"

"It's okay, Lily-chan,"

Lily smiled as she heard Sasuke. I smiled as I realized that Sasuke now trusts Lily. Then the man came back with plates full of food. As soon as he placed them down, I started to eat. Lily and Sasuke soon joined me. The man smiled and left.

After eating our food Lily left and headed toward the Uchiha residence. Sasuke and I both went in the direction of the academy. I looked around for Mizuchi demo she was nowhere to be found. Then I spotted Sakura so I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Oi Sakura-chan,"

"O-oi Sumiya-chan,"

"What're y-," I started.

Then I heard the door slam open and some thuds being made. I turned around quickly and smiled. I saw Chouji on the floor, Shikamaru on top of him and Mizuchi on top of both of them. The room was suddenly filled with laughter. I ran over to them and smirked as I saw them blush in embarrassment. They immediately got off of each other. Then the other students stopped laughing and started talking to each other again.

"Oi guys!," I said.

"Oi Sumi-chan,"said Mizuchi.

"Medokuse,"

"Oi Sumiya-chan,"

"Hurry up and sit down before sensei comes in," I said.

They nodded and walked to their seats. I sat down beside Sasuke demo I saw Itachi again instead of Sasuke. I shook my head demo I still saw Itachi. I thought I was going crazy. Then Mizuchi turned to around and faced me. I quickly snapped back into reality.

"Where's Lily-chan," she asked.

"At home, later she's going to ask if she can go to the academy," I replied.

"Then she can be with us kokochiyoi!," yelled Mizuchi.

After school, we all went to the park. I sat down on the grass. Then I felt someone else's presence so I turned around and saw trees. I got up, went into the trees and found Sakura there. She smiled shyly at me. I grabbed her hand and led her to the rest of my friends. Everyone stopped talking and put all of their attention on Sakura. Sakura looked down at the grass.

"Guys this is, Haruno Sakura," I said.

I sat down on the grass again. Everyone soon joined me. I stared at the sky, the clouds going by.

'Itachi, you'll pay for everything you've done one day,' I thought.

'I will avenge the Uchiha clan demo I will not fall for any of your mind games anymore. I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do even if it means dying. You want us to come after you, Itachi then I will come after you as soon as I get stronger demo I will not gain the mangekyou. I will not murder my best friend like you did. I will not let myself become you. I will not allow that to happen to me even if I know that friends make you weak. I will never be you,'

Then I sensed another familiar presence. I turned around slowly and saw no one. I smiled as I realized whose presence it was. She was well hidden.

"What'd sensei say?," I asked.

"He said that I can go to the academy!," she yelled.

"Come over here so you can meet our new friend," I said.

Lily came out of the trees and appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura smiled at Lily.

"Lily-chan this is Sakura, she goes to the academy as well," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Haruno-san," Lily said.

"You too, Lily-san,"

"You know the rest of us from class right, Sakura-chan?," asked Mizuchi.

"Hai, Mizuchi-chan," she answered as she looked at all of us.

"We're going to be great ninjas some day!!," yelled Mizuchi.

The rest of us all sweatdropped after hearing her sudden outburst.

"Um…that was just a random moment, gomenasai," said Mizuchi.

"Let's go to the forest to stare at the clouds," suggested Shikamaru.

"You just want to sleep!," yelled Mizuchi.

"Or maybe I just want to stare at the clouds, yakkai onesan," he said.

"Okay then let's go to the forest," said Lily.

We went in the direction of the forest. When we go there, I sat down on a branch of a tree. Sakura sat down beside me. Shikamaru went to the tallest tree and stared at the clouds. Lily sat down on the same tree as me but the opposite branch of it. Mizuchi sat down on the ground as well as Chouji. Sasuke was on the branch beside the branch that Shikamaru was on.

'Itachi…….,'

---------Five years later, we went to the forest today. I'm eleven and I now have red highlights instead of blue because everyone kept on mistaking me with Sasuke from behind. I don't have the purple elbow pads and green-knee pads, and the green and black bootsanymore. The pads were replaced with white bandages with a shuriken black pouch tied around my leg. The boots were replaced with blue boots. I still had my red sash demo I had a kunai pouch hidden in there. I was still the same except now I know my goal, which is to avenge my clan. Lily was eleven now just like me. She now had full control of her veins; she didn't have to wear armor or gloves anymore. Lily wore a red headband, a red tank top and a blue skirt. She also had blue arm socks. Lily was more serious, she hardly laughs and she had a blood lust sometimes. She changed a lot over time. Mizuchi was twelve; she had the bandages, and the pouches. She was still the same like her oniisan, lazy. After some time, I found out that Mizuchi has an IQ of over 185 while Shikamaru has an IQ of over 200. Mizuchi wore the same clothes except that the kimono was gray with green lines on the edges and the Nara symbol on the back. She had black net shorts under it. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail demo she now had a few bangs over her eyes. Sasuke grew quieter, he still hung out with me demo he doesn't speak at all. He wanted to kill Itachi I knew that clearly. You can tell by looking in his eyes that he wants to avenge the Uchiha clan. He still reminded me of Itachi. We were all sitting on the ground.

"We should go to the academy or we'll be late, masho iku," said Mizuchi.

"Daijobu," I said as I got up.

Mizuchi and Lily stood up. We raced to the academy. When I got there Lily was already there and Mizuchi was in front of me. She smirked at me as she saw me glare at her. Then I noticed that our sensei, Umino Iruka. I quickly sat down on the far right row beside Sasuke. Lily sat down in front of us not caring about whoever sat next to her. Shikamaru, Mizuchi and Ino sat behind me. Iruka-sensei was talking to a student with spiky blonde hair. It was Uzamaki Naruto aka the number one knuckle headed ninja. It was said that a long time ago, the nine-tailed fox known as Kyuubi. Kyuubi is one of the tailed demons of the ancient world. With each swipe of its tail forests could be leveled. When Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Yondaime Hokage gave his life so it could be stopped and imprisoned within a child. That child was said to be Naruto. All people were forbid of speaking about it. The villagers feared Naruto. He has no family. I looked at him feeling sorry for him.

"Listen Naruto, you failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that," said Iruka-sensei. Then he looked at the whole class.

"We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well," announced Iruka-sensei.

All of the students lined up. Sakura was first then Sasuke and then me. I waited patiently for my turn. Sakura walked up.

"Haruno Sakura going! Transform!,"

She turned into an exact copy of Iruka-sensei.

"Okay," said Iruka-sensei as he wrote on his clipboard. Sakura changed back and jumped.

"I did it! Did you see that Sasuke-kun?," said Sakura.

Sakura walked to the back of the line. I smiled at her as she passed me. She smiled back and waved at me.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sasuke walked up and performed the jutsu, perfectly. Iruka-sensei nodded then Sasuke turned and headed toward the end of the line.

"Next, Uchiha Sumiya,"

I walked up and took a deep breath as I stretched my arms out and cracked my knuckles. I did the hand sign and transformed into Iruka-sensei. I noticed him write something in his clipboard so I changed back. I walked to the end of the line and smiled in my accomplishment.

"Uzamaki Naruto,"

Naruto walked up and instead of doing the transformation jutsu he did his sexy no jutsu. He turned into a girl. I couldn't see anything else cause the smoke was in my eyes.

"You baka! Don't invent such a dumb technique!," yelled Iruka-sensei as the smoke disappeared.

Then the bell rang so we were allowed to leave. I jumped in joy.

"Daijobu, class is dismissed, Naruto you will stay," said Iruka-sensei.

I left the room accompanied by my friends except Sakura who mysteriously disappeared. Sasuke walked home while the rest of us went to the forest. I sat on a branch of a tree. Mizuchi sat on the same branch as me. Chouji and Shikamaru sat down on the opposite branch. Lily leaned against a tree.

"Tomorrow is the final exam, right?," I asked.

"Hai," said Chouji.

"I'll pass with flying colors demo do you think you'll pass?," asked Mizuchi as she looked at me.

"Oi! I'll pass as well and don't be so cocky, Mizu-chan," I said.

"How are you yakkai people so sure that you'll pass?," asked Shikamaru.

"Don't be so negative Nara-kun," said Lily as she glared at him.

"I'm not, I just wanted to know why they're so confident in themselves," replied Shikamaru as he yawned.

"What…munch… do you think the exam…munch… is going to be on?," asked Chouji.

"It'll probably be on the clone jutsu," answered Mizuchi.

"Why do you think that, Mizu-chan?," asked Chouji.

"Becau---," started Mizuchi.

"We haven't practiced that jutsu in some time so obviously they're going to pick that," interrupted Shikamaru.

I smirked. I knew the clone jutsu very well. Lily looked at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Sumi-chan. You're not the only one who knows that jutsu," she said.

"Uh…I wasn't smirking I was just…um…thinking of us being genin cough, cough except Mizu-chan, cough.,"

"Oi I'm going to become a genin, don't underestimate me, Sumi-chan,"

"Just kidding, Mizu-chan, just kidding," I said as I jumped off of the branch.

"We should go and call it a day for now, the sun's going down," suggested Shikamaru.

"Daijobu then see you guys tomorrow," said Chouji.

I nodded and left with Lily. When we got home, we saw Sasuke leaning on the wall. He was looking up at the ceiling, signifying that he was thinking. We passed him and headed toward our rooms. I changed into my nightgown, laid on my bed and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to find Sasuke and Lily in my room. I looked at them, realization drawing into me. Today was the final exam, my chance to become a genin. I got up and pushed Lily and Sasuke out of my room. I changed quickly and ran out of my room. We ran to the academy, Mizuchi, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura were already there. We sat down then Iruka-sensei came into the room.

"We will now start the final exam if your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the clone jutsu," he said.

Sasuke and Chouji were already called after some minutes. After an hour, I was called. I exited the classroom and headed toward the classroom next door. When I entered, I saw Iruka-sensei, sitting on a chair beside another jounin named Touji Mizuki. I walked over to the center of the room. I did the hand seal and made a clone of myself. Then it disappeared into smoke as I looked at both the jounin.

"Congratulations, Uchiha Sumiya, you pass," said Iruka-sensei.

I smiled in happiness. I nodded and then I was instructed to go into another room. I went to the other room. I sat down and sighed in relief. I turned around to see the other students who passed. Then I saw Sasuke and Chouji in front of me. They were sitting in the front row. I smiled as I saw them. We all waited until the test was finally over. Then we received our headbands and went outside. I smiled as I held my headband. I tied it around my head. Then I saw Lily calling me. She was with everyone else. I ran over to them. Lily had her headband around her waist, Mizuchi had it around her neck while Chouji had it on his head and Sasuke had it on the same way as me. Shikamaru had it tied on his shirt. I smiled as I saw them all. Then I noticed that a boy was sitting on the swing under the tree. It was Naruto, who seemed depressed. I was about to go comfort him demo Sasuke grabbed my shoulder and shook his head. He then removed his hand.

"Oi Sumi-chan, it would be really kokochiyoi if us girls were in the same team," said Mizuchi.

I didn't say anything I just stared at the floor, ignoring anything anyone else was saying.

'Itachi, you'll pay dearly for their deaths, otosan and okasan,' I thought.

'I still remember that night I realized that you killed them…,' I thought.

-----**Flashback**------------------------------------------

I got up and ran out of the room to find Sasuke. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran faster.

"Otosan!, okasan!," yelled Sasuke again.

I ran to the direction of where the yell was coming from. Then I stopped in front of the doors of where the yell came from. I gathered up all my courage, opened the doors and ran in. When I ran in I saw two bodies on the floor, covered in blood. Sasuke was in front of me; beside the bodies was a man. I couldn't clearly see his face until he turned his head. When I realized who it was tears appeared out of the corners of my eyes.

"Oniisan!, otosan and okasan are…," said Sasuke.

"Why?!, how?!, who did this to-!," continued Sasuke.

I looked at Itachi with hatred. Then I sensed something being thrown at Sasuke and I. I immediately pushed Sasuke to the side as I saw shuriken being thrown. One shuriken hit Sasuke's shoulder while the other hit me in my arm. It cut some of my flesh. It was lodged deep within my skin. I winced at my casualty. Sasuke placed his right hand over his injury.

"Oniisan, why?," I asked.

"Oniisan, what are…," started Sasuke.

"What are you doing oniisan?," I demanded.

"Foolish siblings of mine," said Itachi as he closed his eyes then opened them completely

"Mangekyou sharingan!," yelled Itachi.

My body froze instantly. We were all transported outside. The sky turned orange, as time seemed to stop all round us. Shuriken were thrown at Sasuke and I. I fell back from the force.

"Aaaahhhhhh!," yelled Sasuke as he held his head.

Then I felt pain in my brain as more shuriken were thrown at me. I held my head and closed my eyes tightly. I tried to stand up but I fell again. Then I stood up slowly and charged at Itachi but I fell in front of him. I clung onto his leg tightly. Itachi kicked me off of him. I fell back from the force and landed on the floor.

"Oniisan, please stop…I don't want to see this!," yelled Sasuke.

"Damn you, oniisan," I said silently.

"Stop it!, oniisan don't show me this!, why did you…?!," yelled Sasuke.

Then we were back in our own. I felt so much pain in my head that I couldn't get up. I just lay down on the floor helpless. Sasuke fell on the floor. I stared at Sasuke as he fell. He was drooling. I didn't feel scared anymore, I wanted revenge on Itachi. I wanted to kill him for killing everyone. Sasuke still seemed scared though.

"Why did you?," asked Sasuke.

"To measure my capacity," replied Itachi.

"Measure…your capacity…," said Sasuke.

"That's it, you killed everyone for that alone…," continued Sasuke.

"It was necessary," said Itachi.

"How was it damn necessary!?," I yelled.

-----**End of** **Flashback**------------------------------------------

I closed my eyes. I remembered all the pain Itachi caused Sasuke and I. The mangekyou sharingan a very powerful dojutsu demo to gain it you must kill your friend; I would never want to kill my best friend. I always wondered if it's Sasuke who has the ability to defeat Itachi.

Then I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized that someone was calling me. I felt tears form in the corners so I ran away from everyone. I ran in the direction of the Uchiha residence. I wiped my tears with my palms. I stopped when I saw the entrance.

-----**Flashback**------------------------------------------

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!," yelled someone.

'Who was that?,' I thought.

I got out from under my bed and sat down on my bed. I looked out my window. There were two bodies lying dead on the floor. Blood was spattered on the ground. I opened the window and got out. Kunai and shuriken were everywhere. I looked at my ojisan and obasan, on the floor, dead.

"What is this?," asked someone.

I looked up to see who it was. I saw Sasuke standing in front of the bodies. He seemed as confused as I was. Tears appearing in my eyes, I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my face. Memories still echoing in my mind of my ojisan and obasan, no matter how hard I tried to stop them. I ran into his arms and buried my head into is chest. I cried on his shirt bitterly.

"Sasuke-kun!, someone is in our house!," I yelled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. He brought me into his room and left me there. I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees.

-----**End of** **Flashback**------------------------------------------

More tears streamed down my cheeks as I remembered my obasan, okasan, ojisan and my otosan. I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees. It started to rain. I didn't care. Then the rain was coming down harder than before, demo I didn't really care. I watched the rain fall, listening to it hammer out a tempo of its own, not caring about anything else. I was drenched in water from head to toe; I looked at the sky as I felt water hit my soft face. Then I sensed someone's chakra demo I didn't bother to turn around.

"Sumi-chan, you mustn't cry. Nice girls don't cry," said a voice.

"Sumiya-chan, nothing ever stops all these thoughts from the massacre and the pain attached to them, we have to forget them and get on with our lives," said another voice.

'Itachi, I hate you, why won't you stay out of my life?, can't you see you're making Sasuke and I suffer,'

I laughed lightly after hearing Sasuke say the same words I told him demo I still stayed in the same position. Sasuke sat down beside me while Lily sat on my other side. Sasuke wiped my tears away with his hand while Lily grabbed my hand. She helped me up. Then Sasuke got up. We walked inside the house. Lily led me into my room and closed the door on the outside. I got up and looked at a picture on the windowsill. The picture showed otosan, okasan, oniisan, Sasuke and I. I picked it up and took the photo out of the frame. I ripped off the part that showed Itachi. I threw it out the window. Then I placed the photo back into its frame and positioned it back on the windowsill. I changed into my nightgown and laid down on my bed. I slowly drifted to sleep.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**Man that was the longest chappy I have ever done.  Daijobu!!! :)  **


	11. Three Girl Cell Squad!

**I wrote this because I love the Uchihas and for****anyone else who likes them as well. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Sumiya**

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap _

"_Sumi-chan, you mustn't cry. Nice girls don't cry," said a voice._

"_Sumiya-chan__nothing ever stops all these thoughts from the massacre and the pain attached to them, we have to forget them and get on with our lives," said another voice._

_I laughed lightly after hearing Sasuke say the same words I told him demo I still stayed in the same position. Sasuke sat down beside me while Lily sat on my other side. Sasuke wiped my tears away with his hand while Lily grabbed my hand. She helped me up. Then Sasuke got up. We walked inside the house. Lily led me into my room and closed the door on the outside. I got up and looked at a picture on the windowsill. The picture showed otosan, okasan, oniisan, Sasuke and I. I picked it up and took the photo out of the frame. I ripped off the part that showed Itachi. I threw it out the window. Then I placed the photo back into its frame and positioned it back on the windowsill. I changed into my nightgown and laid down on my bed. I slowly drifted to sleep._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day, Lily and I were going to the academy. Sasuke already was there. Today was the day that we would get squads. When I got there, I noticed that there was a huge group of girls screaming at each other. I ran up to them and Sasuke there, he seeming annoyed. All the girls wanted to sit next to Sasuke. I passed all the girls and sat down next to Sasuke. Lily sat in the front row.

"Ie!!!, I wanted to sit next to Sasuke-kun!," yelled a girl.

Then Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke. The next thing I knew Sasuke's and Naruto's lips touched. They immediately turned around and seemed as if they were about to hurl. Then Sakura and the group of girls all cracked their knuckles.

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

All the girls charged at Naruto and beat him up. Then Sakura sat down next to me while Naruto tiredly sat down next to Sakura. Then Iruka entered the room.

"Today, you'll be assigned squads," said Iruka.

'Squads?, they'll just slow me down depending on who is in mine,'

"Squad eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino,"

"Squad five will be Uchiha Sumiya, Nara Mizuchi and Yamata Lily,"

I was delighted so much that I wanted to hug Iruka to death demo I was also a little sad due to the fact that I wasn't with Sasuke.

"Squad seven will be Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Squad ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino,"

"Then after some time, Iruka instructed us to wait in the room until our sensei came to pick us up. Sasuke's as well as our squad was left in the room.

"What's taking them so long!!!!," Mizuchi yelled.

"I wanted to also be with Sasuke-kun," I complained.

"Demo your with your friends," said Sasuke.

"That's true. Arigato oniisan," I said as I hugged my oniisan.

Then the door opened. I backed away from Sasuke as I heard the door creak. A man with brown hair and a jounin vest entered the room.

"Uchiha Sumiya, Nara Mizuchi and Yamata Lily come with me," he said.

I waved goodbye to squad seven and left with my new sensei and squad. We went to the forest and sat down on the grass. I looked at my sensei curiously. Mizuchi yawned constantly while Lily and I stayed quiet. Then our sensei looked at us.

"Wow, I didn't expect getting three kunoichi,"

"Okay, Well alright why don't you guys introduce yourself," he sighed.

"You go first," he said as he pointed at Mizuchi.

"I'm Nara Mizuchi, I'm lazy sometimes so don't be surprised if I don't want to do something. I'm hardly motivated, I'm full of nothing demo complaints. I also have an IQ of 185 demo I rarely use it,"

"I'll go next, I'm Uchiha Sumiya. I'm not lazy like Mizu-chan. I am trying to reach my goal, which is to restore my clan to its full glory, restore our honor, and I also must destroy a certain someone with the help of my oniisan. I am an avenger,"

'Itachi, you just watch me, I'll be stronger than you ever were,'

"And I'm Yamata Lily, aka 'Blood Lines'. I am called that due to the fact that I have tendrils or veins that attack anyone if you get near me demo I learned how to control my powers and also due to the fact that I have someone else's blood in me. I rarely talk and I hardly trust anyone. I'm trying to destroy certain people who destroyed my life ever since I was young,"

"Zen at least you kunoichi aren't crazy about boys unlike others," said sensei.

"Pathetic," said Lily.

"Yakkai," said Mizuchi wearily.

I stayed quiet due to the fact that I liked a boy. I didn't tell anyone that I liked someone. His name is Hinode Yusuke. He has chocolate brown eyes and hair. He's thirteen and a chuunin. Every time I see him I freeze. I can't ever talk to him cause every time I try I always blush and run away. I met him one day when I was eating ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Okay, I'm Chikyu Hasso. We'll start training tomorrow, in the morning and bring your ninja gear. For now you are dismissed," he said, as he was about to leave.

"Wait, shouldn't you tell us about yourself, I mean you are our sensei after all, right," I said.

"Hai, you're right demo gomenasai, I don't really want to talk about myself," he said as he smiled sheepishly. Then he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"He doesn't like himself, something bad must've happened to him," said Mizuchi.

"Whatever," said Lily.

"Well, he only really just only told us his name," I said.

"Let's go get some ramen, my treat," said Lily.

"WHATTT!!!!," Mizuchi and I yelled.

"What's so strange about that?," asked Lily.

"It's just that this is the first time in so many years that you're actually being nice again," said Mizuchi.

"Don't push your luck, now do you want ramen or not?," she asked.

"Hai," I practically yelled.

We walked to Ichiraku's Ramen stand. When we got there, a blonde spiky haired boy was sitting on one of the stools. I ran up to the person and realized that it was Naruto. I sat down next to him.

"Oi Naruto-kun,"

"Oi Sumiya-chan,"

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?,"

"I think he went home,"

Then Lily and Mizuchi sat down. Naruto waved at them. Mizuchi waved back at him while Lily smiled. Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru, who was tapping Mizuchi's shoulder. Then instead of Sasuke I saw Itachi.

"Oniisan?,"

"Sumi-chan, Lily-chan we should go home, it's getting late," said Sasuke.

"Mizu-chan let's go, okasan wants you home," said Shikamaru.

"Okay, oniisan. Sayonara Sumi-chan, Lily-chan, Naruto-kun," said Mizuchi.

"Can Lily and I at least eat something?," I asked Sasuke as I saw Mizuchi and Shikamaru leaving.

"Daijobu, I'll be at home waiting," he said as he left.

Then Lily ordered for us. Then eventually our ramen came. I ate my bowl quickly.

"So Naruto-kun who's your sensei?," I asked.

"Um… his name is Kakashi I think,"

"Do you like your sensei?," I asked as I ate more of my ramen.

"He's seems mysterious demo he seems pretty cool,"

Then I looked at Lily who already finished her ramen. Then I finished and sighed in delight.

"I'm stuffed," I said.

"Let's go, Sumi-chan," she said.

"Daijobu, sayonara Naruto-kun,"

"Sayonara Uzamaki-san,"

"Sayonara Sumiya-chan, Lily-chan,"

We waved and left Naruto then we headed towards our house.

The next day, I woke up and changed. I went to Lily's room. When I entered she was packing shuriken into her pouch. Then we ran to the forest. Mizuchi and Chikyu-sensei were already there.

"Ohayo Chikyu-sensei,"

"Ohayo,"

"Hai, demo if I fight you be warned that you might die in the process," said Lily.

"I won't die, I am a jounin after all,"

"Whatever it's your life," she said.

"Can I sleep if we beat you earlier than expected?," asked Mizuchi.

"BEGIN!!,"

I disappeared into a puff of smoke. I hid under a bush. Lily and Mizuchi were already hidden. Mizuchi ran up to him and performed hand seals. Two other clones were made, running beside her. They all took out kunai and threw them at Chikyu-sensei. Chikyu-sensei quickly took out a kunai and deflected them all. Then Chikyu-sensei threw shuriken at all of them. They all disappeared into smoke. Mizuchi came out, holding a kunai and charged at Chikyu-sensei. As soon as the kunai was lodged into him, he turned into a log. Then Chikyu-sensei appeared behind Mizuchi. He located a kunai near her neck. I was about to get up demo I saw veins coming out from the bushes so I stayed in the same location. They attached themselves to Chikyu-sensei. Then he turned into a log so the veins retreated. Mizuchi took this opening to conceal herself so she disappeared into smoke. I couldn't stand it to any further extent, I have to do something, and I got out of the bushes. I charged at him and threw shuriken. He without difficulty dodged them and threw kunai at me. I caught three kunai while I dodged the others. Two were in both my hands while the other was in my mouth. I threw them all and swiftly performed hand signs.

'Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!,'

I created a giant fireball, making the kunai I threw covered in fire. A kunai hit him in his vest demo he dodged the rest with no problem. Then my fireball disappeared. Chikyu ran up to me demo was stopped by veins. They were around his feet. Then I realized that it was Lily who was holding him. Then Mizuchi did her jutsu.

"Kagemane No jutsu!" Her shadow expanded out and went after Chikyu-sensei's body. He began to face her, mimicking her moments.

"We win now can I go to sleep," Mizuchi whispered as she yawned.

"Good job except Mizuchi, you could've got me earlier if you used your jutsu earlier,"

"I know I just wanted to see what would happen and hai I know that if I'm in a mission I mustn't shilly-shally or hesitate," said Mizuchi.

"Demo I didn't say that?,"

"I know demo you were bound to say it some time right,"

"Hai, your IQ really is impressive anyway I'll see you tomorrow, same time and place," he said as he disappeared.

Then we went to the town. On the way, we saw a girl with black hair and a boy with silver hair. They looked familiar demo I couldn't see their faces since their backs were facing us. I looked at Lily, who was clutching her fists in anger. Realization drew into me as they turned around. It was Ankoku and Taiyou. Ankoku was smirking while giving us a cold stare and Taiyou was looking at the sky.

"Well, if it isn't Blood Lines," said Ankoku.

"Shut up!," Lily yelled.

"Come on, let's go Taiyou-kun we shouldn't waste our time with these losers,"

She grabbed his wrist and led him away. They left us there. Then Mizuchi put a hand on my shoulder. She had a confused look on her face.

"They're Lily's itoko,"

Then a small boy ran into Mizuchi. He fell in the process so Mizuchi helped him up. He had blue spiky hair and sapphire eyes. He seemed around seven years old.

"Gomenasai, miss," he said as he bowed.

"It's okay," said Mizuchi as she patted the boy's head. The boy blushed.

"Taiki!!!,"

I quickly turned around and saw Hinode. I blushed as I saw him walk up to us. Hinode stared at the sapphire haired boy intensely while the boy kept staring at Mizuchi. His cheeks turned red. I giggled as I stared at the boy and realized that he seemed to like Mizuchi. Then Hinode smiled at me, I blushed and looked at the ground. Then he stared back at the boy.

"Oi Sumiya-chan,"

"Oi Hinode-kun,"

"Taiki-san, masho iku,"

"Hai, sayonara,"

"Sayonara!," They yelled as they ran off.

"So, Sumi-chan, how do you know Hinode-kun?," asked Mizuchi curiously.

"Um, I met him when I was with oniisan one day," I said.

"Oi, let's fight!," suggested Mizuchi.

"Daijobu,"

Then Mizuchi grabbed me and threw me into a tree. I did a substitution jutsu and appeared behind Mizuchi. I grabbed her forcefully and threw her into the forest. Lily placed her hand on my hand and shook her head. We ran into the forest and found a man with gray hair; he was wearing a jounin vest. I looked around and saw Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. I grinned sheepishly when the man stared at me. Then I noticed that Mizuchi was in his arms. I walked up to the man.

"Mizu-chan, gomenasai I didn't mean it" I said as I was close to tears.

"It's fine, it was my fault for suggesting the fight in the first place, I guess I didn't use my head that time,"

"Are you okay," asked the man as he looked down at Mizuchi.

"H-hai," she said as he put her down.

"Gomenasai, for my friends Kakashi-sensei,"

I turned around and saw Lily with Shikamaru. I cursed under my breath as I saw Sasuke also come up to me.

"Sumi-chan, what did you do know?,"

"Mizu-chan, what did you do know?, yakkai onesan,"

"We're in a lot of trouble aren't we?," we both replied at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei, may I be dismissed?," asked Sasuke.

"Hai,"

We walked to the bridge. Lily, like a hawk was watching our every move in case we made a run for it. I looked down at the floor. Then I sadly looked at Sasuke.

"Daijobu, we're not going to punish you,"

"Just don't be yakkai,"

"Daijobu!,"

"Sayonara Mizuchi-chan, Shikamaru-san,"

"Sayonara Sumi-chan, Sasuke-san, Lily-chan,"

I waved goodbye lightly. Then I noticed that Sasuke was smiling as I grabbed Lily's hand.

"What's so funny, oniisan?,"

"Today, we were training with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-san fell for every trap that he made,"

"That's just like him, baka,"

"Sasuke-kun, do you think that your team will be recommended to be in the Chuunin exams?,"

"Probably demo it's unlikely for Naruto-baka,"

"Lily-chan, I know that we're going to be recommended, I'm sure of it,"

"You don't need to tell me that, I already knew that,"

"Lily-chan, we still have to train more,"

'So I could beat Itachi, I need to beat him that's my main goal,'

_------------------------------------------------------------_

 **plz review **


End file.
